


World Spins Madly On

by logans_girl2001



Series: A Thousand Kisses Deep [2]
Category: Three Rivers
Genre: Dom AndyYablonski, Dubious Consent, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Sub Ryan Abbott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: Andy learns something about his feelings for his Boy and it rocks him to his core.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of skin slapping against skin is loud in the otherwise silent room, with only the occasional moan also breaking the silence.

Looking down at the pretty whore beneath me, I can tell he's just about had more than enough but I don't care. If I'm gonna pay for it then I'm gonna get my money's worth. Plus, he's just a whore. He doesn't get a say in how I use him. Not when I'm paying good money for the privilege.

A quick glance at the clock tells me I've been at it for close to an hour. Normally I wouldn't be able to last this long, not with one as skilled as him, but I took the precaution of wearing a cock ring for just this reason.

I sit back on my heels and hook my arms under his knees, holding him open for me to really fuck his ass. In this position I can truly admire his young, toned body. A smirk crosses my face at the come dried on his chest and abdomen because I've managed to do something that probably hasn't happened since he first started turning tricks: I got him to climax twice while I haven't come once.

His now flaccid cock bounces against his right thigh with each of my thrusts and he whispers, "Please" in a tone that has my hips stuttering against his ass and my vision graying out and my dick throbbing as it empties into the lithe young body under me.

Before I've even fully recovered, I pull out and step from the bed. Opening the box of baby wipes on the bedside table, I use one to clean myself and remove the cock ring before dressing quickly. Once fully dressed, I pull out my wallet and remove a wad of bills, not even bothering to count them because I brought _just_ enough to pay for his skills, and toss them down onto the table. 

Turning to the body still stretched out on the bed, I reach down between the headboard and the mattress and untie him. "Just might have to do this again, sometime," I say, spinning on my heel and exiting the room without a backward glance.

After a slow count of five, I reenter my hotel room to find my Boy exactly where I left him: lying on his back in the middle of the bed with his arms stretched over his head, his legs splayed wide and his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

It never fails to amaze me that this beautiful young man has given me his submission and this time is no different. A gentle smile graces my face as I approach the bed. "Baby Boy?" I call softly because if he's fallen asleep I refuse to disturb him at this time.

Ever since I asked if he'd ever consider wearing my collar he hasn't slept well. I can't figure out a reason for it and so I insist he rest as often as possible, even going so far as to allow him to sleep in the bed with me instead of on his pallet.

"Mm, Master," he mutters, stretching his body sensually from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes. "Was that what you wanted?"

"Oh, Baby Boy!" I chuckle, taking a baby wipe and cleaning the dried come off his chest. "It was more than I could have imagined." I lean down and place a chaste kiss to his lips. "You were perfect, as always."

He blushes and tries to hide his face in the pillow under his head. "Will we do it again?"

"Oh, you can count on that!" I sit down on the mattress and run one hand possessively down his side, squeezing his right ass cheek when he rolls to his side in an effort to be closer to me. "I want to take you to a club. A special one where we can be ourselves and I can show you off."

"As you wish, Master." So very agreeable, my Baby Boy.

"It'll take me a few days to work it out, have to make sure we can have at least two days in a row off together."

"Hm," he hums and I can tell I'm about to lose him to slumber.

Swallowing a snicker, I pull the covers up and tuck him in. "Sleep, Baby Boy," I murmur, pressing a loving kiss to his temple.

I hate having to leave him after we've 'played' but I have rounds and two surgeries to prepare for. Not to mention securing the time off for the two of us.

Fucking my Boy always puts me in a good mood and when he asks me to act out a fantasy… well, the mood is increased a hundred fold. And so it is with a whistle and a little dance, I make my way down the hall to the elevator. 

Before I left my room, I texted Sophia from his phone that he wouldn't be at work, even though I don't have to take such precautions since she knows he practically lives with me. Normally I wouldn't let a co-worker know such intimate details of my life, even if said co-worker _is_ my boss, but we ran into each one night a few years back when I was at a club looking for a temporary submissive and she was there to show off her current one.

We decided that as long as our extracurricular activities don't interfere with our work at the hospital, we will forget we saw each other there that night. And just to make sure I'm not in that embarrassing position again, I stopped going to _those_ clubs and instead started going to bars and picking up pretty boys who looked like they wanted to know if they _could_ submit or not.

Until I met Baby Boy.

The very first time I laid eyes on him I knew he was mine but I wasn't looking for what he so obviously needs so I did my best to ignore the way he seemed to call to me. I was still trying to get back with Rena and he would just be a huge complication that would definitely put an end to that.

But then Miranda told me what happened when they went to procure the organs and I knew I wasn't going to be able to deny him. Finding him in the locker room later, I made a decision that I have yet to regret and am now thinking of making permanent by collaring him. Thinking of collaring him has me making a mental note to check with the desk to see if the package has arrived yet.

Rounds go smoothly with two patients being well enough to be discharged, one should be able to go home in another day and three should go by the end of the week. The daily UNOS meeting goes as expected, except I don't have any new patients to add to the list for the first time in a while. Then after lunch it's time for the two surgeries of the day.

The first is a routine quadruple bypass, the man's third bypass. Only reason I still perform surgery on him is because he's actually a healthy man in his prime. He eats right, runs several miles a day, just has the bad luck of having a family history of heart disease which causes cholesterol to clog his arteries.

"You're humming." Pam's laughing voice breaks through my concentration.

"Hm?" I hum, glancing up over the lenses of my glasses at her.

"You. Are. Humming," she repeats slowly like I'm a child. "And you're smiling."

"Just what are you saying, Nurse Acosta?"

"Just that you don't usually smile during surgery, Dr. Yablonski." I can see the crinkles around her eyes that signify her own smile.

I give a small shrug and return to suturing the vein in place. "Had a good morning."

"So I heard."

Only years of practice at hiding my reactions keeps me from twitching and nicking the vein I just turned into an artery. "Oh? What exactly did you hear?" I purposely keep my voice neutral.

"That you were able to discharge two patients and didn't have any new ones to add to the UNOS list."

"Yeah. Great isn't it?" I finish tying off the sutures and step back. "Okay, let's take him off heart/lung." With one eye on the monitors and one on his heart, I hold my breath waiting for the muscle to contract and start sending blood through his body. When it doesn't beat on its own after a couple of seconds, I tap it lightly with my forceps. "C'mon. Don't do this." A second tap and I see that beautiful contraction that tells me I've done my job and allowed my patient to go home to his family. "Beautiful," I breathe, starting to close his chest. The rest of the surgery is done in silence and when I set the final suture over his sternum, I look up at my nurses and say, "Good job, everyone" and get smiles and laughter in return.

It's always a head rush to have someone's heart in your hands and to know that because of you they'll be alive the next day.

After washing up, I head out to the waiting room to let my patient's family know that he came through the surgery just fine and they'll be able to see him once he gets settled in recovery.

I have almost an hour before my next surgery, a valve replacement on a six year-old girl, and I seriously think about going upstairs to look in on my Boy but then decide against it because I'll want to fuck his pretty mouth and that would put me at risk of being late for surgery. So I head to the break room instead and grab myself a snack before heading to my patient's room to see how she's doing, pleased to see that her eyes keep trying to shut as she fights the effects of the sedative.

Her valve replacement happens to be one of the surgeries I do the most often but even so it takes all my concentration due to her young age. Because of this the operating room is silent except for the beeping of the monitors and the swish of the ventilator and the gurgle of the heart/lung machine.

A glance at the clock tells me that I've performed the replacement with time to spare and I thank my lucky stars that the surgery was textbook perfect. "Okay, let's take her off heart/lung," I say, peering into her chest and holding my breath while waiting for her tiny heart to start contracting on its own.

A second goes by and I raise the forceps in my hand, intending to tap it, when it begins beating on its own. "Gorgeous." I set the last stitch and then look around at my operating staff. "Great work, everyone."

After washing up from the surgery, I head back to my patient's room to let her parents know that she came through just fine and a nurse will be by once she's settled into recovery to take them to see her.

My day ends with final rounds which reinforce my findings from this morning: I have four patients who will be ready to go home by week's end.

A sense of accomplishment settles around me as I head to the locker room to wash the day away and change my clothes before heading up to my sleeping Boy.

I can't help but whistle a little tune while I wait for the elevator, this really has been an exceptional day and now I'm off to fuck my Boy into the mattress.

With a ding the doors open to reveal Sophia standing there. Surprise flashes across her face for just a split second. "Sophia," I say, stepping into the car and pushing the button that will take me to the hotel lobby.

"Andy." She turns to face me, her brows lowered over her nose. "You've been in an awfully good mood today."

Her comment startles a laugh out of me. "Is it against the rules for me to be in a good mood?"

She shrugs. "No, just that you haven't been in this good a mood for some time." She tilts her head, looking at me like she's never seen me before. "Does this have something to do with Ryan?"

I rock back on my heels. "It might."

"Andy," she says warningly.

"Okay, okay. Yes, it has everything to do with Ryan."

"And this good mood, I'm guessing, has to do with the reason you called him in sick." She makes it a statement, not a question, but I answer her anyway.

"In a way. He hasn't been sleeping well lately and when he fell asleep almost immediately after this morning, I didn't have the heart to wake him."

"Uh-huh." She nods her head in understanding.

"Oh, I've been meaning to speak with you all day," I begin.

"Sure you have. It's not like we work together and you didn't have dozens of opportunities to speak with over the course of the day."

I quirk a smile at her and ignore her sarcasm. "We need a couple of days off next week."

"No." She doesn't even think about it.

"You want to think about that for a second or two, first?"

"I'm sorry, Andy, but I can't spare you next week."

"Why not?"

"You have four surgeries scheduled."

"One valve replacement, one pace maker replacement, and two angioplasties. They can all be rescheduled. It's not like any of them need those surgeries on the days they're currently scheduled."

"Except they do." She reaches out and pushes the emergency stop button before turning to face me and placing her hand on my arm. "We have a full schedule of surgeries next week, Andy. There isn't any other time for them."

I chew my bottom lip to keep from saying something I know I'll regret. When I look back up at her, I can tell I need to tell her the truth about my relationship with Baby Boy. "He really needs the time off, Sophia. He hasn't slept well in months and I'm starting to feel guilty every time I 'play' with him."

She blinks at me. "I hadn't realized it was that serious. Have you collared him yet?"

"Just waiting on the collar to arrive." I can feel my face heating with a blush at admitting just how much he means to me.

"So you need the time off for the collaring ceremony?"

"No. The collaring will be private, just the two of us. But I do want to take him to the club and show him off."

"I thought you didn't like people looking at your property."

I shrug. "Usually I don't, but there's just something about him…" I shake my head. "I can't quite put my finger on it but I want others to be jealous that he's mine."

She laughs. "Oh, Andy." She reaches up and pats my cheek. "You're in love, dear boy."


	2. Chapter 2

In love? Me? Not possible. Or is it? I know I love him, but am I really _in love_ with him? Taking a deep breath, I think back on each and every encounter I've had with him, both in the bedroom and out, and come to the same conclusion: I've fallen head over heel for the boy and I want others to know it. "Well, fuck," I mutter, reaching out to start the elevator again.

"It's not as bad as all that," Sophia tells me. "I can't give you time off next week, but I can give you two days the following week. Would you like Tuesday and Wednesday or Wednesday and Thursday?"

"I'll take Wednesday and Thursday." I'd rather have Friday and Saturday but she didn't give me that option.

"Very well. I'll put it on the calendar."

"Thanks, Sophia," I say just as the doors open to revel the lobby. I step out and turn to wave good-bye. "See ya tomorrow," we both say at the same time.

Approaching the front desk, I see Patty is on duty. I know most of the hotel staff by name, I do live here after all, and Patty happens to be one I like the most. "Evening, Patty," I greet, leaning against the desk.

"Evening, Dr. Yablonski," she replies, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"I was wondering…" I begin.

"You have a package, Doctor," she speaks over me and we both laugh.

"I was going to have one of the bellhops leave it in your room but housekeeping said you have the 'do not disturb' sign up."

"Yeah, I had a friend spend the night and didn't want them disturbed if they chose to sleep the day away."

"Ah." She turns to the mail slots behind the desk and picks up the cardboard box along with the few envelopes that are in my slot and hands them to me. "Well, have a good evening, Doctor."

"You, too." I tuck the box under my arm and flip through the envelopes on my way to the elevators that'll take me to my floor. Most of my mail is bills, mostly things I told Rena I'd continue paying for until the divorce is final. I'll need to get them paid in a few days but for now I don't have to think about anything other than collaring Baby Boy and fucking his pretty brains out.

I enter the room and am almost trampled by him as he's trying to leave. "Whoa, where's the fire?" I grab his arms to help steady him on his feet.

"I can't believe I slept through my shift! Dr. Jordan must be pissed at me."

"Calm yourself, Baby Boy." His brows lower in a frown of confusion and I run one finger over the wrinkles, trying to smooth them out. "I called you in sick."

"But… why?" It's obvious he's still mostly asleep because otherwise he'd never have questioned me.

"Because you fell asleep almost immediately after and haven't been sleeping well the past couple of months. I figured you need the sleep and decided to let you have it." He opens his mouth and I place one finger against his lips. "You are not allowed to speak." He actually growls and narrows his eyes at that. I chuckle at his childish reaction to my dominance and lean forward to press a kiss to his lips. 

"Seeing as how you're already dressed, how about we go out to dinner?" His eyes open wide at my suggestion. We've never been out together and while I know he knows this won't be a typical date it is a bit of a reward to take him out and allow people to see us together. He nods, a stunning smile breaking across his face. "Go grab the money I left on the bedside table." I turn him around and send him on his way with a pat to his ass.

When he returns, I help him into his jacket then shrug into my own before escorting him out the door.

The restaurant I have in mind isn't far and so I decide we'll walk. I don't hold his hand or put my arm around his waist but I do walk close enough that our hands brush and he has no doubts that if I felt comfortable doing so, I would be doing one or the other.

The steakhouse is busy for a Monday, but that just shows how good the food here is. "Dr. Yablonski!" the pretty red-headed hostess greets.

"Evening, Amy. Busy tonight."

"That we are. How many?"

"Two."

"It'll be about twenty minutes." She puts my name down on the list.

"That's fine. We'll wait in the bar." With one hand on the small of my Boy's back, I lead him from the entrance over to the bar area where we sit on the two remaining empty seats. I signal the bartender to bring us two beers and then turn to engage in one of my favorite activities: watching my Boy.

"Stop," he whispers, his cheeks bright pink.

I lean closer so that only he can hear. "Can't help it. You're fucking gorgeous."

It's telling of how far we've come that he doesn't instantly deny it, just ducks his head and blushes even more. When I first took him he had extremely low self-esteem from his previous Dominant constantly putting him down and it's taken me quite a while to convince him that he was wrong. 

"When we get back, I'm going to tie you up and whip you then fuck your pretty little brains out. Will you scream for me, Baby Boy?" He shivers and nods. "Good." I feel the urge to kiss his cheek and decide to not resist it and earn myself a surprised glance before he leans in and brushes a chaste kiss of his own to my lips. I smile my pleasure at his gesture but before I can say anything my name is called.

We follow Amy into the dining area and over to a table for two set near a window. I hold his chair, again earning myself a surprised look, before sitting down myself and accepting the menu Amy hands me. "I'll send one of the runners right over with some bread," she says, turning to do just that.

"Thanks, Amy." I place the menu down on the table and fold my arms over it so that I'm leaning on the table and just stare at my Boy.

"You have got to stop that," he says but the smile on his face tells me he doesn't really mind.

"You have to get used to it. When I take you to the club all kinds of people will be looking at you." He opens his menu and holds it up so that he can hide behind it and I just laugh at his antics. "Oh, Baby Boy, you please me so very much." His menu quivers a little when his hands start to shake and I reach out and remove it from his lax fingers. "Much better," I murmur once I can see his face again.

He keeps his gaze on where his fingers are playing with his silverware and I allow him this tiny bit of defiance. I know I have his full attention even if he's not looking at me just like I'm always hyper aware of where he is in relation to me at any given moment.

My contemplation of the different shades of brown in his hair is interrupted by the runner bringing a small cutting board covered by a loaf of black wheat bread, a wicked looking bread knife and a tiny cup of garlic butter. I cut the end of the loaf off and butter it before placing it on his plate. _That_ has him looking up at me. Of course it's with a frown, but at least he's making eye contact again.

I don't have to explain a thing to him, and he knows it, so my raised eyebrow tells him exactly what he needs to know. Even though we're in public and he's to call me 'Andy' and we're acting like a regular couple, he's still _mine_ and he will obey me. Not that he'd ever _not_ eat just that he's not used to being served _first_. That may be how I like it in private but out here, I want everyone to know that he is loved, cherished, _adored_ and that I pamper him, even if my version of pampering isn't what 'normal' people consider pampering.

I know he must be starving since he hasn't eaten since I feed him some of my breakfast this morning but even so the manners his mother raised him with, and that I have reinforced with my training, have him nibbling on the bread like he's merely hungry instead of _hungry_.

We've each had two slices of the delicious bread when a good looking man in his mid-thirties with messy black hair approaches. "Hi, I'm John and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"We'll have a bottle of your best burgundy."

"Very good, Sir." John shows just how good a waiter his is by not writing anything down. "Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

I hear Baby Boy swallow the bite he's still chewing but I start speaking before he can. "We'll take a double order of mozzarella sticks to start, then I'll have the New York Strip, medium, with corn and green beans."

"And your salad?"

"Caesar." 

"Very good. And you, Sir?" He turns to look at where Baby Boy's still frantically chewing. 

"He'll have the sirloin, also medium, autumn vegetable medley and fried okra."

"And for the salad?"

"He'll have the house with ranch dressing on the side."

"Very good, Sir." John takes our menus and I purposely ignore Baby Boy's gaze while I drain my beer bottle.

After several seconds, I sigh and roll my eyes from our reflection in the window to his face. "Ask."

"Why'd you order for me?"

"Because I know what you need. And I won't be able to feed you tonight. I wanted to make sure you had food you'd enjoy eating."

"But now that guy thinks I can't make up my own mind."

"Or that you'd already told me your order and I didn't want you choking on your too large bite of bread."

His face flushes at the obvious reprimand in that statement. "Or that," he mumbles, toying with the napkin in his lap. I'm positive if it wasn't a linen one it'd be in tatters right about now.

I lean across the table and hold out my hand, palm up, pleased when he doesn't even hesitate to give me both of his. "Ryan,-" I don't often call him that, even in public and he flinches a bit. "-relax. Tonight's all about being out together and to get you used to being in public with me outside of work. In two weeks we'll be spending an evening at a club and you can't be this jumpy there or they'll eat us both alive. Do you understand?" He nods, jerking his hands from mine when John returns with our wine.

If John has a problem with us holding hands, he doesn't let it show, another sign he's an excellent waiter. He uncorks the bottle and hands it to me for my approval. A quick sniff tells me it smells perfect and I motion for him to pour a measure into my glass. I take a sip, then swish it around my mouth for a moment before declaring it fit for my Boy's consumption and motion for John to fill both our glasses.

"Your appetizer should be out shortly. Is there anything else I can get you for now?"

"Yes, I forgot to go ahead and order dessert."

A small, barely there smile crosses John's face. "And what would that be, Sir?"

"A slice of the chocolate cake."

"Just the one slice?"

"We'll be sharing it."

A smirk replaces the smile on John's face. "Of course, Sir." He spins on his heel and disappears to the other side of the room.

"He knows," Baby Boy whispers, his voice tinged with what sounds like embarrassment.

"Why does that embarrass you? Do you think he thinks less of you for being my Boy?" He shrugs, refusing to meet my eyes, again. I reach out and tilt his chin up with two fingers. "What do you care what a complete stranger thinks of you or what we do when we're alone?"

"You don't understand," he says and I can hear the hint of tears in his voice. I refuse to let him cry in public, his tears are for me and me alone, so I drop his chin and the subject.

"You can help me understand when we get home, then." He nods, even though his agreement isn't necessary and our conversation is interrupted again by the arrival of the mozzarella sticks.

I pick one up and blow on it before dipping it in the marinara sauce and offering it to Baby Boy. He looks around before quickly leaning forward to take a tentative bite of the fried cheese. "Mm," he hums, wiping a drip of sauce from his chin as he sits back in his chair. "It's good. You should try it, Sir."

I dip what remains of the stick of fried cheese in the sauce and pop it into my mouth. "Not as good as you," I murmur once I've swallowed my mouthful.

To give Baby Boy his due, he doesn't blush but he does duck his head. "If you say so."

"Oh, I do. And I'll show you tonight." It's something I've been wanting to do for a while and I think tonight's the perfect time to do it.

We finish off the cheese, with me giving in and letting Baby Boy feed himself. For several minutes we're in our own little world and we lean close to each other over the table until John arrives to remove the appetizer plate in favor of our salads. Once those are finished, with me having to feed him more bites than I like, the plates are removed and John informs us that it'll be several more minutes before our steaks are finished.

While we wait, I manage to convince my Boy to let me hold his hands on top of the table again. Sensing his unease about the whole evening, I rub soothing circles on his knuckles with my thumb and watch as he slowly relaxes. Until we're interrupted by the wait staff. Every time one of them approaches our table he stiffens again and I have to start all over to get him to relax enough to enjoy himself.

Eventually our steaks arrive and I have to give up his hands in favor of allowing him to eat. I watch him carefully to make sure he takes a bite of everything. Unfortunately one bite is all he takes of everything on his plate. "More," I order. He just looks at me. "Don't give me that look. I gave you very little for breakfast. You have to eat more than one bite." He sighs, but does as ordered and I can tell he's forcing himself to chew and swallow. "Ryan?" I put one hand over his, stopping him for putting another bite of okra in his mouth.

He puts his fork down and finishes swallowing the bite he's chewing. "I'm not very hungry, Sir."

I narrow my eyes at him and then it hits me. The little I feed him has caused his stomach to shrink and it takes less to fill him up. "That's okay. We have time to sit here until you feel like eating a bit more. What you don't finish now, we'll take with us."

He nods and takes a sip of his wine, just barely hiding the grimace. "Problem with the wine?"

He shakes his head. "No. I just don't like red wine."

"Ah." I raise my hand and John is at my side in an instant.

"Yes, Sir?"

"My date doesn't care for the wine I selected. Please bring him a bottle of beer."

"Right away, Sir." And again John shows just how good he is at his job by melting silently away.

"You didn't-" he begins but I talk over him with, "Of course I did. You don't like wine so you don't have to drink it."

I reach out and tap the back of his hand to get him to look at me. "You don't have a problem letting me know you don't like something when we're alone, so why did you force yourself to drink something you can't stand?"

He sucks his lower lip in between his teeth and drops his gaze and I know that he's been keeping something from me. "Talk to me."

He looks out the window at the people passing by. "That thing you do after we have sex?" He says it all vague like but I know exactly what he's talking about so I just respond with, "Yeah?" He clears his throat and turns to meet my eyes. "I don't like it. I find it extremely embarrassing."

I frown at him. "I do that to check for tears."

"I know, but-" he falters and I can see him searching for just the right words without getting too graphic since we are in public. "I don't like the feel of, ya know,-" he wags one hand back and forth. "-dribbling down my, ya know." His face is red enough to stop traffic but I'm proud of him for finally telling me this.

"Huh." I suck on my top teeth. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

He rolls his eyes. "It's a minor annoyance."

"Obviously not!" I counter. "I can certainly do it in such a way that it doesn't dribble out."

This seems to surprise him. "Really?"

My answer is interrupted by John returning with Baby Boy's beer. "How is everything?"

"Excellent but I think we need to take the rest home. And the cake as well."

"Absolutely." John grins at us before turning on his heel and heading off to get us some take home boxes and the check.

Leaning over the table I say, "Baby Boy," to get him to focus on me again. "I told you in the beginning that if you don't like something I do to _tell me_. This isn't just about me and my pleasure. When are you going to learn that your pleasure fuels mine?"

He just shakes his head but any response he might have made is halted by John's arrival with the boxes and the check.

Pulling enough money from my wallet to cover our bill and leave an above average tip for John, the man more than earned it, I stand up and drop the bills on the table, then assist Baby Boy from his chair, letting my hands linger on his shoulders.

As we leave the restaurant I can feel every eye on us and I know that every woman, and some of the men, envies me going home with him.

When we get back to my room, I pick the package up from the table where I dropped it a couple of hours ago and turn to tell him, "Go do what you need to, then come back out here." 

With a nod, he steps around me and enters the bedroom area. Knowing he'll do exactly what's expected, I leave him to it and set about setting up the area in the living room. I turn the lights down low and toss a pillow onto the floor, he may be used to kneeling without the cushion of a pillow but that's for everyday stuff. For the collaring ceremony he deserves that comfort. Once satisfied the room is to my liking, I kick off my shoes and remove my jacket, rolling up my sleeves. Sitting down on the couch, I open the cardboard box and pull out the velvet jeweler's box, fighting the temptation to open it and make sure it's exactly as I requested.

I stand up when I hear him walking out of the bedroom, naked as the day he was born. In just a few minutes he'll never be that naked ever again. The sight of my beautiful Baby Boy walking confidently across the room, his impressive erection leading the way, has my breath catching in my throat and my heart beating faster.

"Kneel here," I tell him, pointing at the pillow on the floor next to the coffee table. Once he's settled, I step closer, clearing my throat of the tears that are threatening. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" I question softly, threading the fingers of one hand in his hair and tilting his head back so I can capture his lips with mine. "So very beautiful," I murmur, trailing my fingers down the side of his face.

"Do you remember that day a couple of months ago when I asked if you'd ever consider wearing my collar?" I wait for him to nod and can see a tiny shiver course down his spine when he figures out what's about to happen. "Well, it took me longer than I planned to find _exactly_ what I was looking for. When I finally found it, the vendor was out of stock so it just arrived _today_." I open the case and turn it to where he can see the chain lying on the velvet bed inside. "I know I said it wouldn't be a dog collar and really it's not. It _is_ styled after a choke chain, but it's made for a human. The company that makes it promotes it on the alternative lifestyle websites and in leather magazines." I realize I'm rambling when he grins at me. "Sorry. Guess I'm more nervous than I thought I'd be." I sit down on the end of the coffee table and take a deep breath. "Ryan Abbott, will you wear my collar?"

His smile turns loving and he bows his head, offering me his neck. I have to take a second to get myself back under control at how trusting he is in this moment. How beautiful he is kneeling there with his head bowed, completely naked and vulnerable.

Taking the collar from its box with shaking hands, I say the words that will bind him to me for the rest of his life while pulling the chain through one of the rings to form a loop. "I promise to not ever take the gift that is your submission for granted. I promise that your every want and need will be met from now until the day you die. I promise that if you trust in me, I will make you as happy as you make me." I slip the chain over his head, pleased that it goes on like it was made specifically for him, and pull it tight. Reaching into the case, I pull out the tiny lock that comes with the chain and lock it in place, removing the key and setting it aside for now, then run one finger between the chain and his neck to make sure it's not too tight.

"How does that feel?" 

"Like coming home," he replies with a dreamy sigh, his eyes closing in bliss.

I let him bask for about a minute, then nudge him to get on with the ceremony. With an apologetic smile, he leans down and places his forehead on my bare feet. "I freely and without reservation give you my submission from now until the day I die. I promise to never give you reason to regret offering me your collar. I promise to cater to your every whim. I promise to be on my best behavior and to take any punishments you deem necessary without complaint. I promise to always trust you to give me what I need over what I want. I promise to make you as happy as you make me." He places a chaste kiss to the top of each foot before resuming the proper position.

My throat is clogged with tears and I find I don't have the energy to hold them back and so just let them flow freely down my cheeks. When he lifts his head, I can see that he also has tears streaming down his face. I reach out and gently wipe them away. "Thank you, Baby Boy," I whisper, leaning forward to press my lips to his.

He opens his lips in invitation and I take him up on it, thrusting my tongue deep inside to sweep the moist depths before pulling back, shushing him when he whimpers. "We're not done, yet." Reaching behind me I pick up the cardboard box and hand it to him. "This part is for you."

His collar came with a chain for the key and everything I read said the submissive should offer it to the Dominant, sort of like a double ring wedding ceremony.

He reaches into the box and pulls out the plastic zip lock bag that contains the chain for the key. Removing it from the bag, he opens the clasp and slips the key on. I can see him struggling to keep his emotions in check and watch him shudder as he thinks about the importance of what he's about to do.

After about a minute, he squares his shoulders, holds the chain up and looks me in the eye. "Andrew Yablonski will you wear the key to my collar and my heart?"

I don't remember ever smiling so much, or so big, and even though my cheeks hurt, I can't stop. "I will gladly wear the key to your collar and your heart," I say and lean forward so he can fasten the chain around my neck.

His fingers linger on my skin and I look deep into his eyes. Suddenly I'm hit with the need to tell him exactly how I feel but I find the words strangely trapped in the back of my throat. "Ryan…"

"Shush." He trails his fingers down my cheek to rest against my lips. "You don't have to say it."

"I feel like I should. Like this moment requires it."

"But it doesn't."

"How can it not? I didn't cry when I married Rena but I did tell her. Several times."

His smile widens. "But you weren't _in love_ with her."

I swallow thickly. "How do you know?"

He laughs softly. "Oh, Andy." He leans in to press a gentle kiss to my lips. "You tell me a hundred different times a day in a hundred different ways." I can only shake my head. How is it possible that everyone knew this about me _before_ I did? "I knew you loved me the first time you touched me. Remember, in the locker room? And then the night you had to punish me for breaking protocol, I knew you had fallen in love with me."

Pressing my forehead to his, I cup his face and just breathe his scent and revel in the fact that he's _mine_ , for now and always. "I've never had a problem saying it before so why now?"

"Because you've never truly been in love before."

Pulling on his face, I tilt my head and seal my mouth to his, kissing him long and deep, taking possession of his mouth just like I take possession of his body. Breaking the kiss, I say, "Guess it's time to get on with the 'wedding night'." I open my pants and pull out my erection. He licks his lips and goes willingly when I push against the back of his head, sucking me in deep and curling his tongue around my dick just the way I taught him.

I lean back on one hand and let him do what he wants for a few minutes. With a gentle tug to his hair, I pull him off and he actually whines as I slip from his mouth. "Don't wanna come in that pretty mouth of yours, Boy. Wanna come in that fabulous ass that now belongs to me."

"Heart, body and soul, Master," he murmurs, trying to climb onto my lap.

"Not here. This table will never hold our combined weight," I say, pushing him off and standing just long enough to discard my pants and turn to sit on the couch.

As soon as my ass hits the cushions, he's straddling me and gripping my face tightly between his hands so he can shove his tongue down my throat. Normally I wouldn't let him take the lead like this, but tonight isn't solely about his submission to me; it's about us becoming one.

While he's busy sucking on my tongue, I point my cock at his hole and push him down until he's fully impaled. Even with the prep I require of him, he's still tight and I know it hurts. I've never entered him in one thrust before but he's a good little submissive and chokes off a cry of pain before it can fully form.

I don't let him get accustomed to me filling him, just slap his ass, urging him to move. He does everything he knows I love, alternating up and down with rocking side to side and wiggling in a circle.

I can't seem to stop touching him and he appears to have the same problem. He isn't usually allowed to touch but, again, tonight's not about his submission. Tonight I plan on making love to the man I'm in love with. I've never actually made love to anyone, not even Rena, and it's quite an experience.

He slowly unbuttons my shirt and begins kissing his way across my chest, stopping to suckle my nipples before gently biting them.

After several minutes it becomes obvious that neither of us is going to come in this position, not anytime soon, so I grab his ass in my hands and flip us so that he's lying on his back on the couch with me leaning over him.

The instant his back touches the cushions I'm reminded of having Rena in this same position a couple of months ago. I knew he could probably hear us but I didn't care. I was angry with him for breaking protocol and forcing me to punish him. Plus I was denying my feelings; refusing to admit, even to myself, that I was in love.

"Ryan…" I have no idea what I should say, if anything at all, but he puts one finger to my lips again and smiles at me.

"I _know_ , Andy. I knew then. Before you fucked her. But you were angry, and rightly so, and used her to 'get back at me', as it were." He chews his bottom lip and I just can't help but suck the hurt away, pulling a moan from deep within him. "Not…done…talking…" He pushes on my shoulder until I lean back so we can look into each other's eyes again. "You were refusing to acknowledge at that time, even though she'd been trying to tell you, that your marriage to her had been over for a while. You knew deep down that you were in love with me and it scared you so you were holding tight to something that no longer existed."

One eyebrow climbs my forehead. "Wow. What is your degree in again?" We both laugh, then moan at the sensation.

Burying my head in his neck, I get back to the business of claiming his body. Sweat breaks out on our skin as we rock against one another, racing toward the big finish. I lick a stripe up his neck, then nibble on his ear. "Make me come," I whisper, thrusting in as deep as I can.

He gasps and wraps his legs high around my hips, digging his heels into my ass. His hands grip my back tightly and I know I'm going to have bruises tomorrow but I don't care, it's not like anyone'll see them. His head is thrown back, baring his neck to my questing lips and he tightens around me until I can hardly move. "Don't wait too long, Baby Boy," I grunt, rising up on my fists over him to slam repeatedly into his ass.

His eyes roll back into his head just seconds before his dick begins spurting all over his chest, the contractions of his ass pulling my own orgasm from me.

The world blacks out for several minutes and when I come to, I'm lying boneless on top of him with him slowly stroking a fingertip up and down the indent of my spine and nuzzling my hair. When I shift in preparation of rolling off him, he tightens his arms. "I have to be squishing you. Just going to shift so you can breathe."

"I can breathe just fine, Master." He squeezes his ass muscles and I'm surprised to find myself still lodged inside and starting to get hard again.

"No," I say, pulling out and standing from the couch. He sulks up at me. "Don't," I order.

He lowers his eyes and sighs. "As you wish, Master." He rolls from the couch and begins crawling to the bedroom.

"Get up and walk. I wanna watch." A blush spreads across his entire torso at my words but he does as told and rolls gracefully to his feet and continues on to the bedroom. "Oh, Andy, what have you gotten yourself into now?" I mutter, following after my beautiful submissive.


	3. Chapter 3

I enter the bedroom to find him lying on his stomach on top of a towel in the center of the bed. I'm touched that he remembered I like to do this. Approaching the bed, I keep in mind that he doesn't like the feel of my come dribbling down his balls. I climb onto the bed and shove his legs further apart to give me room to lie between them.

Licking around his balls, I pull his cheeks apart before shoving my tongue in deep and sucking my come from his body. He groans at the sensation and I can feel the tiny tremors that betray his tenuous hold on his control. With a grunt of satisfaction, I suck harder, adding a touch of my teeth, causing him to lose his control and sob out his climax. "Heart, _body_ and soul, Baby Boy," I remind him, pushing one finger in to check for tears. Satisfied that there are none, I stand from the bed and head to the bathroom. "Are you coming?" A soft thud tells me that his legs are still a bit wobbly from his second orgasm and refused to hold his weight when he got off the bed and I just smirk that I did that; I took him apart in no time and with my fucking _tongue_. 

While bathing his body, I remember he still has to tell me why he cared what strangers think of us being together but it's getting late and we both have to work tomorrow. Finally deeming us both clean enough, I prod him from the shower and dry him off before shooing him off to bed.

He looks at me over his shoulder, a frown on his face. "Testing my patience already?" I demand, resting my hands on my hips.

He drops his gaze, says, "Forgive me, Master" and walks over to the bed. He doesn't even hesitate, just kneels down and pulls his pallet from under the bed.

"Did I tell you to do that?" His head snaps up. It's obvious he thought that things would go back to the way they were. "I want you in that bed. What if I wake during the night with a hard on? Am I supposed to wake you so you can get in the bed? Or get on the floor to fuck you? I think not. I _own_ you now. You are to be ready for me to fuck you whenever, _wherever_ I want."

He's not quick enough to hide the satisfied smile on his face. "Yes, Master," he purrs, pushing the pallet back under the bed before climbing up onto it and crawling under the covers.

I walk through the hotel room, turning off lights and putting the room back to rights before joining him in the bed. Settling on my side, I wrap my arms around him and pull him back against me, shoving one leg between his, pressing my knee tight against his balls and brush a kiss to the back of his head.

Eventually his breathing evens out and I find myself following him into slumber.

The next several days are so busy that I forget that we still have things to discuss. In fact we're so busy that it isn't until the weekend that I'm able to do more than just sleep with him wrapped around me.

Ever since first taking him as my submissive, I've done my best to keep my Fridays free of surgery, baring emergencies of course, and this Friday is no different.

I send Baby Boy 'home' around 5 and join him once I've finished my rounds and some final paperwork for the surgeries scheduled for next week. And so it is that I'm finally able to walk through my door close to two hours later.

When I enter the room, I'm surprised to find him kneeling in the living room in the exact same spot where I collared him, facing away from the door.

I take a moment to admire the smooth expanse of his bare back and begin plotting where I'll put my marks the next time I flog him.

Kicking off my shoes, I approach where he's kneeling. "Tell me you haven't been kneeling here for the last two hours." I don't want to have to punish him for harming himself, but I will if I have to.

He chuckles and twists to look at me over his shoulder. "No, Master. Pam called to tell me you were on your way up."

"Pam?" Great. Now there are _two_ co-workers who know.

"Yes, Pam. She's one of your nurses."

I frown at him and decide to over look the sarcasm. "Are you telling people our business?" I only ask because I know how he gossips with the nurses.

He drops his gaze to the floor and I can see his shoulders stiffen. "No, Master. I don't have to tell anyone anything. The way I look at you is all the confirmation they need."

"So everyone knows?"

He looks up at me through his lashes. "Knowing and accepting are two different things, Master. Pam is accepting. Dr. Foster is, too, in case you're wondering."

My frown turns into a smile. "I knew that before you did. And told you so months ago. And Dr. Jordon knows as well." I swallow a laugh at the look on his face at my pronouncement. "Don't worry. Sophia is very discreet, as are Miranda and Pam."

"I feel like _I_ should be assuring _you_ that about Pam."

"Hm." Spearing the fingers of one hand in his hair, I give a gentle tug that has his eyes sliding shut and a soft moan escaping his throat. "I've known her longer than you. She knows I swing both ways."

"If you say so, Master," he murmurs, leaning into my touch in a way that tells me I've been neglecting him long enough.

As much as I want to bend him over the coffee table and fuck his ass, I have to wait. I know I haven't had anything to eat since early afternoon and I'm fairly certain it's been several hours for him as well. Releasing my grip on his hair, I walk over to the kitchen area of the room and pull our leftovers from Monday from the fridge and pop his in the microwave.

While it's heating, I sit down on the couch and flip on the TV to watch a few minutes of the news, hoping to catch the sports scores. "Make yourself comfortable," I say, tossing him one of the pillows from the couch. He catches it in midair and sits down on it cross legged, throwing me a thankful smile.

The several minutes it takes to nuke our food give me the time needed to unwind and get my need under control because not only do we need to eat, but we need to talk as well.

Flipping the lids open on both boxes, I stab some okra on a fork and hold it out to him. He just barely manages to hide his surprise that I'm feeding him first but I ignore it and make sure he eats everything, plus some of mine.

Dinner over, I turn off the TV. A faint blush starts to blossom up his torso and into his face in anticipation of what's coming next, except I'm not going to be fucking him just yet because tonight I _will_ finally get the full story of Sir.

Sitting back on the couch with the slice of cake, I prop my feet on the coffee table and purposely give him the impression that it's going to be a relaxing evening. Forking up a huge bite, I eat it slowly, emphasizing the pornographic sounds the heavenly taste of the triple chocolate pull from my throat.

His eyes follow every move of my hand and he licks his lips more than once. I can tell he's on the verge of breaking the no talking rule. With a smirk, I spear a bite that's about half of the one I just had and offer it to him. He has the same reaction to the cake that I did and seeing the look of ecstasy on his face has my dick twitching but I can't act on that. Not yet at any rate.

"Good?" I feed him another bite.

He moans again and nods, saying, "Better than good."

While I've known since the beginning that he has a rather large sweet tooth, I haven't encouraged it. In fact this is the first time I've allowed him any. I know he's had the occasional piece of candy during the work day but he's never had a bite in my presence.

Knowing what's coming, I decide to pamper him even further and feed him the rest of the cake, then I lick the fork before setting the plate aside.

While I was feeding him his cake, he had moved slowly closer and now has his head resting against my thigh while I play with his hair. With a gentle tug, I get him to look at me. "I know I haven't been able to spend much time with you this week but we have the weekend to get reacquainted." The corners of his mouth turn up in a sensual smile. "But not yet." His smile turns into a frown. "Don't." I rub my thumb across his wrinkled forehead. "It'll give you wrinkles." He twists his head and rubs his chin against my thigh and sighs. I can tell he knows what's about to happen. "It's time, Baby Boy," I whisper, trailing my fingers around the shell of his ear. "You need to tell me. Everything."

Turning his head away, he rubs his nose against my leg and says, "No."

My feet hit the floor with a thud and I fist one hand in his hair in order to pull his head back so I can see his eyes. The defiance in them has anger sparking deep in my gut and I tighten my hand, watching as he tries to suppress a wince. "You seem to be under the misconception that that was a request. Or that you get to _ever_ tell me no."

He swallows and I can see fear creeping into his eyes and I wonder if he'll use his safeword. He knows I'll stop, not make him do this, if only he uses that. 'No' is not a word he's allowed to even know exists; it's why I gave him a safeword. The look on his face is similar to the one from the day I yelled at him for breaking protocol and I know the expression on my face is scaring him and it pleases me. Since first taking him I've been much too easy on him and he's become complacent. But tonight that changes. In fact everything changes tonight and this will become more like a typical Master/slave relationship with me giving orders and him obeying without question or hesitation.

Tears well in his eyes and suddenly it hits me: it's not _me_ he's scared of, it's my reaction to the story of Sir. He apparently feels that the way Sir treated him makes him unfit for my love, my Dominance. He does know that I know more than he's told me but he doesn't know that I actually know everything. Not that that matters. I gave him an order and just a few days ago he swore to always obey me.

"Ryan." His name escapes on a soft exhalation. I sit forward and gently cradle his face in my hands. "I fell in love with you already knowing what that _person_ did to you. Hearing it from your lips won't make me love you any less. It'll just make me want to-" I abruptly stop speaking. He doesn't know what I did and right now's not the time to tell him.

His lips part in surprise as he fills in the rest of that sentence for himself before he whispers, "Oh, Andy. What did you do?"

I shake my head, fighting back tears. "Nothing I'm ashamed of."

I can see him recalculating his opinion of me and I'm not sure I'm going to like the conclusion he comes to. "Then you know everything." He makes it a statement but I nod my head anyway. "And yet you still want to hear me say it." Another statement and I nod again. He closes his eyes and releases a shaky breath. "As you wish, Master."

I know this is going to be the most difficult thing he's ever told me so I press my lips to his in encouragement. "Take your time. No need to rush it."

He nods and scoots back to his original position, even sitting up on his knees the way I prefer. I almost tell him that's not necessary but don't when I realize he takes a kind of comfort in the position.

He refuses to meet my eyes as he begins his story and I allow him that, knowing he'll look at me when he feels comfortable doing so. "For you to understand about Sir, I have to tell you a bit about Mistress." He clears his throat and shifts on his knees. "Mistress was my journalism teacher. Our relationship started one night when I was fifteen. I had stayed after school to assist her in getting that week's paper finished. Problems with the printer had delayed it." He swallows and sits down on his heels, still not meeting my eyes. "I was checking the type-face when she came up behind me and squeezed my shoulder. I didn't even think, just sank instantly to my knees. She petted my hair and called me pretty. In fact that was her name for me, Pretty.

"At first, it was just me doing things for her. Getting her dry cleaning, taking her dog for a walk, washing her car. That summer it progressed." He starts picking at the skin around one thumb nail. "I had been at her house for several hours, mowing her lawn, when she called me inside for some lemonade. When I reached for the glass, she stopped me. Said I had to kiss her for it." He looks up and meets my gaze for a couple of seconds before dropping it again. "It was my first kiss. She didn't like it and had me sit on the couch so she could straddle my lap and show me how she wanted me to kiss her.

"After that, every encounter out of school involved me touching her in some way. The following summer she taught me how to undress her. How to touch her while undressing her. How to dress her. How to-" He falters to a stop and his eyes close and a single tear rolls down his cheek. "She didn't want me to fuck her with my dick. Said that was crossing a line she refused to cross until I was older. But she did teach me how to use my fingers and my tongue. I became quite good at getting her off with just a few licks.

"This continued until I graduated. I think she would have continued it even then if I hadn't asked to be allowed to experience college like my friends." He opens his eyes and this time holds my gaze for nearly a minute. "I loved her. I _still_ love her. She was gentle and kind. Told me I could do anything I set my mind to and I believed her. I don't think I would have been happy with her for long and I'm glad she loved me enough to let me go when I asked."

I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees. "I'm glad, too. She couldn't have given you what you need to be happy."

He nods in agreement. "Exactly and I think she saw that but liked the attention I gave her. Even if she did demand it from me. She was lonely and saw that I could relieve it for a while. I spent that last summer making sure she was happy. I helped her find someone else. Someone older who could give her more than I ever could.

"I went to a college near my hometown so I could live at home that first year. But mostly so I could be close if Mistress needed me for anything. It was harder to let go than I thought it would be. I know what we did was actually rape but I can't bring myself to think of it that way because I love her and wanted to please her." He chews on a piece of skin he's picked loose, then sucks at the blood that wells up.

I pull his thumb from his mouth and lick the area clean of blood to inspect it. By that time the blood has already started to clot and it's no longer bleeding. I don't let his hand go right away. Instead I trace patterns on his palm; patterns that spell out what I can't bring myself to say if only he'll pay attention to them.

"I met Sir in the student union. I was trying to study and eat lunch before having to rush to the other side of campus for class. He sat down at my table, didn't even bother to ask, and proceeded to talk, disturbing my concentration. When I looked up to request he be quiet, he just smiled. He knew exactly what effect his smile would have and damned if he wasn't right. I melted. In that moment I would have done anything to get him to smile like that again.

"He went much faster than Mistress. Even though we didn't have any classes together, he was an upperclassman, he seemed to be everywhere I was. By the end of that first week, he had kissed me for the first time. He had his own dorm room, I found out later that it was because no one could stand to room with him. So every time he wanted to be alone, we went to his place.

"The night he kissed me, we had been watching something on TV. He had done the old 'stretch and drop' move to get his arm around me. I thought it was cute and teased him about it." Two more tears roll down his cheeks and I know that that was the last time my Boy ever teased that monster about anything. "He laughed but it sounded strained, like he really didn't find it funny. Then he leaned over, cupped the back of my head and kissed me. It was nice. And so very different from Mistress. 

"See, Mistress prefers her submissives to look young and so insists they stay completely shaved." He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Everywhere. And yes she shaved me each and every time. So when I was training my replacement, I didn't have any stubble to deal with and was totally unprepared for how it would feel rubbing against my face. But I did understand a bit more why Mistress didn't like it.

"Anyway, I was getting into the kiss and so reached up with my left hand and laid it against his cheek." He bows his head and I can hear him swallow thickly. "That was the first time he hit me." He's speaking so softly I almost don't hear him. Even though I know exactly how my property was treated before I found him, it makes my stomach clench to hear him say it. To know he went through that and I wasn't there to protect him, never mind that I didn't even know he existed yet.

He opens his mouth to continue but nothing comes out. I had had a beer with dinner but hadn't finished it. I hand him the bottle. "Drink." He takes the bottle from me and drains it before passing it back with an appreciative smile. "Do you need to stop?" I've only ever asked him that question once before: the first time I flogged him. It was when he hinted that his previous relationship was abusive. I had to fight down the bile that rose in the back of my throat at the thought that I might have triggered a flashback in this beautiful young man who had put his emotional wellbeing in my hands without even really knowing me.

He shakes his head, licks his lips, rubs his hands on his thighs and answers, "No, Master. I need to finish this." I smile at the wording he uses. It tells me that with the telling of his story he will finally be able to put Sir behind him once and for all.

He chews the inside of his lip for several seconds and I can see him gearing up to tell me the rest, bracing himself for me exploding in anger, despite the fact I told him I already know what happened. "After that, he would slap at me for the smallest things: not opening a door quickly enough, speaking without permission, not getting an A on a paper.

"The day he found out I was a virgin…" His voice falters and he has to stop to clear his throat. "You would have thought it was his birthday and Christmas all rolled into one. Although he did take great joy in telling me that I wasn't good enough for him to fuck. That night we were watching TV in his dorm room when he undid my pants and pulled my dick out. I was too stunned to do much of anything. Not even Mistress touched me there, except when she was shaving me.

"Before I could react, he began stroking me. To my horror I became erect. Up until this point I didn't think I could. I certainly never had before. I was beginning to think I was actually asexual because I had yet to find anything that could get me excited sexually. Not even performing cunnilingus on Mistress got me aroused." My eyebrows climb my forehead at this bit of news. "I'd never even had a wet dream. But he was able to get me hard in the blink of an eye, or so it seemed at the time." He twists his head away, like he's ashamed of his body's reaction to a sexual assault. "He kept stroking until I came. I'd seen Mistress climax and had brought her new submissive to orgasm so I knew what it looked like, what it smelled like. I just didn't know what it felt like and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"I think I blacked out because when I opened my eyes, it was several minutes later and he was licking his hand. At the time my only thought was 'ew'. It just seemed disgusting to lick someone else's come." A blush has started to spread up his torso and I have to fight the urge to tell him to stop, that I don't need to hear anymore. But the telling of this isn't for me, it's for him. It's the only way he can finally lay Sir to rest for all time and leave what he did and his conditioning behind. I probably should have had him do this before I collared him but I wasn't thinking that night. Instead I was riding the high of having discovered I'd fallen in love.

"It was Christmas before he forced me to suck him the first time." A shiver skates down his back and he makes a face like he's about to puke. "He hadn't even washed first. It was nasty in the extreme. I'm lucky he seemed to care that I'd never be able to deep throat him that first time and only had me suck the head." He drops his chin to his chest and seems to curl in on himself, almost as if he's trying to protect himself from the memory of a past beating. "He did, however, force me to swallow when he came. He held my head in place and laughed when I choked. He then beat me for the first time because I was unable to swallow it all and got some on him."

My jaw clenches in anger. It has become apparent that knowing he was beaten by that insult to humanity is not the same as hearing the details. No one I had contacted had been able to give any details beyond the bruising they saw on my Boy's body. Apparently I was wrong to ask him to tell me this. I suddenly don't want to hear anymore. The words are stuck in my throat but I find I don't have it in me to force them because while I don't want him to continue, he _needs_ to and it's my job to give him what he needs even if it conflicts with my wants.

"I quickly learned the signs he was about to come so that I could start swallowing and avoid spilling any. I also learned that nothing I did was good enough. That he would invent a reason to beat me. He took great pride in telling me how I wasn't good enough but he took pity on me and that's why he was giving me his Dominance. It became obvious that he didn't know, or rather didn't care, that he had my submission only out of fear for my life. Oh, he never outright threatened it, but it was implied in every word he said to me. In every touch, every punch. Even in every look."

Not able to sit still any longer, I jump up and begin pacing the room. I don't want to hear anymore but I know he needs to say it, needs to put this demon to rest so that we can be free to build our life.

"He used to not care where he hit me until one weekend when I went home. I suppose I should mention that shortly after we got together he insisted I practically move in with him. I couldn't really, it was against the rules, but I did spend more time in his dorm room than at my parents'. But this one weekend there was a family gathering and I was required to put in an appearance.

"He got angry that he wouldn't be able to 'have' me for two solid days and he took his anger out on my face. Broke my nose and left me with two black eyes. It happened the week before so the bruising had yellowed but it was still noticeable.

"I thought my mother was going to hunt him down. My father certainly threatened to. I managed to get them to calm down by saying it was an accident. That it had happened while playing volleyball. I'm fairly certain they didn't believe me but since I was over eighteen by then they couldn't do anything about it.

"When I returned to school and told him, he stopped hitting my face. I got real good at pretending my ribs weren't sore or that it didn't hurt to sit after a spanking. If people noticed, they didn't say anything to me." He falls silent.

When he doesn't continue speaking after several minutes, I turn and look at him. He's got his arms wrapped around his knees with his chin resting on top and he's staring off into space. "Baby boy?" I call and watch him startle. He raises troubled eyes to mine. "It's okay." That's not what I want to say but the words to get him to stop won't come.

Not that he needs them because he says, "I have to finish this. I _have_ to." I nod and feel two tears slide down my face.

"I'm not sure how I survived the remaining years. I'm positive he tried to kill me more than once." He looks up at me with an expression I've seen in countless patients' faces: please help me. But I don't know how to help him so I do the only thing I can. I walk over to the coffee table and sit on the end just like I did Monday when I gave him my collar.

He doesn't move any closer but I can see him visibly relax and it's enough to know I'm able to calm him some.

"When he graduated he decided to attend grad school at the same college. I didn't know you could do that but I knew _why_ he did it. He wanted to keep me close, keep me subdued, under his thumb. I had been looking for a way out for quite some time by then but every time I was close, he'd find out and beat me until I couldn't move."

He buries his face in his knees and I can see his shoulders shaking with his silent tears. "The day of my graduation should have been a happy one but it wasn't. I had told him that I had been offered a job in another town and that I was going to have to move there. There wasn't a college close enough for him to transfer to and the fact that I didn't think of him before accepting the job just pissed him off.

"Since I had to walk across the stage, it would have been suspicious if I didn't, he didn't beat me so badly I couldn't walk but he did use my body as a punching bag enough to leave extremely noticeable bruises and evidence of severe internal bleeding.

"My mother insisted I send the night before at home with her and Dad, something else that pissed him off. They didn't know about him and I wasn't sure about informing them that I'm gay, so I didn't invite him along. The morning of graduation, I was changing into my suit when Mom came into my room without knocking – she tended to forget I was an adult and needed privacy – and she just almost fainted at the sight of my bruised body.

"I tried to explain that it was nothing, made up some lie about being mugged. Neither she nor Dad believed me. They got the complete story out of me and wanted to press charges. I refused and since I was an adult, there was nothing that could be done.

"I did make one concession: I agreed to leave him." He rests his cheek on his knees, his eyes closed. "They got me in touch with one of those abused women's foundations and they helped me get out. He didn't try to find me, which surprised me, so I was able to keep my name but I can't ever go home again because he still lives there." He opens his eyes and lifts his head to look at me. "And now you know everything."

I lean forward and take his face in my hands. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. If I could, I'd go back in time and stop it from ever happening. You are too good, too _pure_ to have ever been treated like that."

He smiles at me through his tears. "I love you more than I can ever properly express, Master. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"I know." I pull him to me and brush his lips with mine. "Now it's mine turn to tell _you_ a secret." This isn't something I can say while touching him so I get up and pace away to stand staring at the darkness outside.


	4. Chapter 4

"When I first took you, I knew you'd not been treated right by one or more Dominants so I began looking into your past." His angry gasp cut me to the quick but I can't let it deter me from telling him what I've done. He told me something that was difficult for him so it's the least I can do to return the favor. "I found Mistress first."

I turn to look at where he's still sitting, hugging his knees. "She's still with the submissive you found for her. They have two beautiful girls. She asked me to tell you that she still loves you and wishes you well. And she knows she should have kept her hands off you but you are too pretty to resist, a sentiment with which I happen to agree. You just beg for someone to pet you, to love you." I expect him to duck his head and blush at my praise but he doesn't. Instead he puffs his chest out in pride and I know I was right to make him tell me his story. "She was extremely glad to hear that you aren't asexual because she was beginning to wonder when you didn't have a reaction to anything, not even her new boy."

This next part could very well destroy his love for me but it needs to be said. "When I found Sir, I wasn't sure what I expected. You're right in that he was still living near your parents. One thing I learned quickly is that he's a coward. He refused to return any of my calls and never answered the door whenever I sent someone there. I got the story from former classmates of yours. 

"Since I wasn't sure who knew that you're a submissive, I asked vague questions at first. They would either tell me they knew or not. All of them knew." He buries his head in his knees and I can't help but chuckle at that. "I told you before, you scream submissive for those who know what to look for and it's fairly obvious that you had no clue most of your friends from college are into the leather life." With a sigh he props his chin on his knees and gazes at me, silently telling me to continue.

"My parents died when I was a teenager and I was raised by my Uncle Mike. He taught me things I'm ashamed I know but being introduced to his world allowed me to meet some people who can take care of problems for me. Problems I can't deal with myself for one reason or another. Problems like Sir." I pause and stare at him, urging him to understand what I'm saying, to not make me say it out loud. He just raises one brow, being obtuse enough to force the words from my throat. "I don't regret telling them to get rid of him. I can't. He hurt you. He had no right to remain breathing. I had to wipe him from this Earth. It was the least I could do since I wasn't able to be there to protect you." When he remains silent, I scream, "Say something, damnit!"

"Thank you." His voice is soft after my outburst and it hits me in the gut with the force of a two-ton truck. My knees give out and I hit the floor, hard, my body shaking with the force of my sobs.

His hands are gentle on my face as he lifts it so he can kiss my tears away. "How can you still love me after what I did?" My voice sounds wrecked even to my own ears.

"How can you still love me after hearing what _he_ did?" 

"What did I ever do to deserve your love?"

"I don't know, Master, but it must have been something extra specially good because I don't fall for just anyone."

I wrap my arms around him and lay claim to his lips, sweeping the inside of his mouth with my tongue. He opens willingly and is so perfect in his submission that I feel a spike of lust shoot through me and I choose to not deny myself this time. He belongs to me. I can take him whenever, wherever, I want and I want him, here, now on the floor under the window looking out over the Allegheny River.

Opening my pants, I pull out my cock and thrust into his willing body, reveling in the way his back arches off the floor at the stretch of my penetration. The pace I set is hard and rough and fast but neither of us would have it any other way. Not after the week we've had or the conversation we just had. "Touch me," I growl in his ear when he throws his arms over his head. 

He instantly complies and grips my back tightly, holding on as I ride him harder and rougher than I ever have before. It doesn't take long for that familiar tingle to start at the base of my spine and I reach between us, intent on bringing him to climax with me. "Come for me, pretty boy," I whisper, pulling roughly on his dick.

With a choked cry he spurts all over my fingers and the contractions of his inner muscles pull me over the edge with him. I gasp out his name as the world explodes into a million brightly colored stars.

Before I even have time to catch my breath, my cell rings. "Damnit!" I mutter, rolling off him so I can pull it from my pocket. A string of harsher curses spill from my mouth when I see Sophia's number on the caller ID. I take a moment to calm my breathing, then sit up and answer. "Yes, Sophia?"

_"I'm so sorry, Andy. I know you had plans this weekend."_

I swallow a sigh and rake a hand through my hair. "How bad is it?"

_"Code Green."_

That has me stiffening. The last Code Green we had was a couple of months ago and was the last time I had to punish my Boy. I twist around and look at where he's dozing with a blissed-out look on his face. "We need Ryan for this one?" The sound of his name has him blinking his eyes open and frowning at me.

_"Yes."_

I run one hand down my face. _Fuck!_ "We'll be there in ten." I don't let her respond, disconnecting the call and then just sitting there for a moment, my arms propped on my bent knees and staring blankly at our reflection in the window.

"Master?" he queries softly, shifting closer so he can rest his chin on my upper arm.

"We have a Code Green. They need us both."

"Okay." And just like that he's no longer my submissive. He gets to his feet and begins chattering away about how he hopes he doesn't have to actually do his job tonight while at the same time hoping he can help save someone who's waited at least several months for a donor organ.

I follow him a bit slower. I love my job, I really do, but it's nights like the one we're about to experience that I hate. All that death and destruction and most of it preventable.

Since I know I'll be seeing patients mostly covered in blood, I exchange my dress shirt and slacks for a pair of scrubs, then head down to the ER, ready to greet the first victim.

The next twenty-four hours pass in a blur and I end up spending most of it in the operating room repairing the broken bodies of a dozen teenagers. Their injuries caused by a completely unavoidable accident, this time. In a story similar to the last Code Green, the bus they were riding in had mechanical failure. Unlike the last time, it was a blown radiator instead of a blown tire.

I don't know much about engines beyond checking the water level and the oil, but I do know that a blown radiator shouldn't have caused the driver to lose control. And it didn't, not really. When the radiator blew it caused the whole engine to freeze up and the driver was unable to slow fast enough to take a sharp turn in the road. The bus had crashed through a guardrail and rolled a couple of times. Luckily the guardrail isn't to prevent cars from rolling down a steep hill, just to prevent cars from rolling into a drainage ditch, which is, thankfully, not currently full of water.

Despite Sophia saying we were both needed, there were no deaths this time, but even so, I saw him assisting some of the nurses and playing gopher for the other doctors.

Eventually we get the last patient settled into recovery and we can all go home. I haven't seen my Boy in close to twelve hours and the need is thrumming through me like a live-wire and I find myself almost running for the elevator, partially scared they'll call me back.

It's a huge relief to enter my room and find him naked and waiting for me in what I'm starting to think of as his spot, this time facing the door.

Shutting the door, I smirk at the fact that he's erect. Normally I would punish him for not controlling his body's reactions but not this time. I find that I need to bury myself in his willing body and forget the outside world even exists. Sophia has assured me that unless there's another Code Green, we have until Monday and I plan on spending the majority of that time balls deep in his ass.

"Being a bit presumptuous, aren't you?" I stalk where he's kneeling, circling him like he's my prey.

"I didn't think you'd mind, Master."

Grabbing a fistful of hair, I pull his head back so I can see his face. "Oh, so now you know my mind?"

Doubt flashes in his eyes and he sucks his lower lip between his teeth. "Of course not, Master."

I smile at him because, really, how can I stay angry right now? He smiles in return and even laughs a little. "Suck or fuck?" I don't usually give him a choice but I figure he's earned it. Pam said he was a great help in keeping all the victims organized. 

He's eyes go heavy lidded and he licks his lips and I'm fairly sure I know what his answer will be. "Fuck then suck."

One brow climbs my forehead. He manages to surprise me with his answer. I have never used a condom with him. He was a virgin when I first took him but I tested him anyway, after that first time of course, and I get tested regularly but even so, to ask me to fuck him then let him suck my dick is very surprising. Especially since I know just how nasty that is and the doctor in me rebels at the thought. But if that's what my Boy wants to do, then that's what we'll do.

"If that's what you really want," I purr, tugging on his hair. He bites his bottom lip and I have to fight a laugh at how ridiculous his most seductive look looks upside down. "Alright. Stop." Pulling, I get him to stand up. "There should be an enema kit in the bathroom. Go use it. Be sure to follow _all_ the instructions."

He grins at me and leans in to brush his lips across mine before sauntering into the bedroom. I turn and watch, enjoying the way his muscles move under his skin. I'm suddenly struck by the urge to take his picture and decide I'll indulge after I've fucked him.

While in med school I gave many an enema so I know it'll be several minutes at least before he's ready for me. Feeling restless, I walk over to the window and stare out at the river far below. The doctor in me is rebelling at the thought of him sucking my dick after it has been in his ass, even after an enema, but the part of me that loves to rim him after I fuck him finds it beyond exciting.

Tucking my hands in my pockets, I wonder what twist of fate left him a virgin until I found him. He surely presented as asexual until Sir, never getting aroused even when presented with a naked woman. I went to school with a few boys who didn't get aroused easily but who would at least get hard when they saw a naked person and yet Baby Boy didn't. It took someone touching him for it to happen.

I don't understand how Mistress and Sir could resist fucking his sweet ass but I'm sure glad they did. I love knowing I'm the first person to ever take him there. And the only one who- I stop that thought before it can fully form. 

I don't usually like to share but I also think he should be able to experience others; with a few conditions, of course. And so it is that I pull my phone out of my pocket and make a call.

 _"_ Club Despot _,"_ a deep masculine voice answers.

"Robert, it's Andrew."

_"Andrew! My man. How's it hanging?"_

"Couldn't be better."

_"Excellent. I hear you recently took a pretty little submissive."_

"I did."

_"You gonna spill the details?"_

"Wasn't planning on it."

 _"Andrew."_ My name is a warning and plea all in one.

I sigh. "He's perfect."

_"I know you, Andrew. And I want the full story."_

"He came to me _mostly_ trained."

_"I swear to God! It's like pulling teeth with you."_

"You don't understand, Robert. This isn't easy for me."

_"Oh, damn. He was bruised?"_

"Almost broken. His first Dominant was gentle but his second-" I have to pause to clear my throat. "His second one tried to break him."

_"Fuck."_

"Exactly."

_"So, to what do I owe this call?"_

"When I got him he was a virgin. I'm going to bring him to your club week after next and I want to set up something special for him."

_"How much of a virgin?"_

I take a deep breath and lower my head to stare at my feet. "Hand jobs and blowjobs."

_"Giving or receiving?"_

"Hand jobs: receiving; blowjobs: giving."

_"He had two Dominants who didn't fuck him?"_

"Until his second Dominant, he was convinced he was asexual. Now he thinks- he's not sure what he is. I want to expose him to other men. Show him what he's been missing and see if he's actually gay or if he's bi-sexual."

_"Damn, Andrew. How old is he?"_

"He's been out of college a little more than a year."

_"How the fuck did he go through his teenage years without popping a boner?"_

"I have no idea but I'm glad he did. Although I really wish his last Dominant hadn't been the one to show him he _could_ get aroused."

_"I bet. So, what are your exact plans?"_

"He's become interested in some of my fantasies lately and really liked being treated as a whore."

Robert laughs. _"Ah, the pretty little submissive wants to be a rent boy?"_

A smile quirks one corner of my mouth. "Yeah. I was thinking twenty dollars a head. And I have a long list of conditions."

Robert's laugh deepens. _"Of course you do. Spill."_

"They can use his ass or his mouth but they have to wear a condom. This is non-negotiable. They are not allowed to touch his dick; that belongs to me. They are to leave no marks, again that's for me, and me alone."

Robert whistles. _"Damn, Andrew. You have a time frame on this?"_

"We'll be coming over Tuesday after next around 8 and they can have him for the next twenty-four hours or until there's no one left waiting to fuck him, whichever comes first."

I can hear the scratch of his pen on paper. _"Anything else?"_

"Yeah. I want a woman."

_"You planning on fucking someone while he watches?"_

"No. She's for him. I want him to know what it's like to fuck a pussy."

_"Got it. Is that all?"_

"I think that's all. For now, at any rate."

_"Alrighty, then. I think I got it all. See ya in two weeks."_

"Yeah, see ya. Oh, and Robert?" I wait until I hear him hum a response. "Thanks."

_"Sure. Now go have some fun."_

"You know I will." Pressing the end key with my thumb, I turn and enter the bedroom, surprised that he's still in the bathroom. 

Putting my phone down on the bedside table, I call out, "You about done in there?"

"Yeah," he grunts. 

"How many times have you done it?"

"This is the third." The distress in his voice has me frowning and walking closer to the bathroom.

"How many times did the instructions say?"

"Until the water's clear." I step into the bathroom and find him bent double on the toilet. He looks up at me and concern grips my stomach. "Hurts."

"So release it."

He shakes his head. "Can't. Instructions said five minutes and it's only been four."

"Ryan…" I begin to make it an order but before I can, he gasps and the sound of some kind of liquid hitting the water inside the toilet can be heard. "Are you done, now?"

He pulls some paper off the roll and wipes his ass. Taking a peek over his shoulder he nods. "Yeah. I'm done."

"Good. Wash your hands and wait for me on the bed."

He stands up, flushes and steps over to the sink to wash his hands like he's been taught: with lots of soap, lukewarm water and for at least two minutes, making sure to get between each finger.

He pauses in the doorway, facing me where I'm leaning against the frame. I reach up with one finger and trace his right eyebrow. "I don't deserve you."

He grins gently. "Of course you do, Master. Of anyone, you deserve me the most."

"Modest, much, pretty boy?"

He chuckles. "Just calling it like I see it."

"Hm," I hum, then flick my head in the direction of the bed. "I believe I gave you an order."

He ducks his head. "Of course, Master," he purrs, looking up at me through his lashes before turning and sauntering to the bed.

"Slut," I call, grinning at the flush that explodes up his back.

"Only for you, Master." He climbs up on the bed and turns to bat his eyelashes at me over his shoulder.

 _Me and whomever I tell you to fuck,_ I think, licking my lips and leering at him. Entering the bathroom, I shut the door and lean back against it, closing my eyes and taking a moment to just breathe.

My pretty little submissive may have been mostly a virgin when I found him but he is obviously a quick study, as evidenced by his recent request. He has always loved sucking my dick after I've come and really seems to enjoy kissing me after I've rimmed him. This is just a natural progression of that. But even so, I find it more than a little bit nasty. Mostly for hygiene reasons, of course, but also because I know what kind of bacteria live in the anus, colon and intestines of a healthy adult human.

Opening my eyes, I stare at my reflection. "Okay, Andy, better get this show underway." Pushing off the door, I undress quickly, grab the body wash from the shower and wash my dick, satisfied when it begins to harden. I was afraid my personal feelings about letting him suck me after I've fucked his ass would prevent me from getting aroused.

Once my cock is as clean as I can make it, I open the bathroom door and step back into the bedroom. I can't keep the smile off my face at the picture my Boy presents kneeling in the middle of my bed, facing the bathroom door, his erection standing proud in the nest of dark blond curls at his groin.

I stalk the bed and give in to the urge to grab the back of his neck and pull him into a hard and rough and messy as all hell kiss. He whimpers when I nip his pouty lower lip and opens his mouth wider, silently begging me to take what's mine. Shoving my tongue in deep, I lay claim to his mouth, imitating what I plan to do soon with my dick. With a fist in the hair at the back of his head, I pull back from the kiss. Dragging my tongue along my bottom lip, I smirk at his red and swollen lips and how vague with passion his eyes are. It never fails to amaze me that I can do this to him; that this beautiful young man loves _me_. That he accepts and wants my Dominance.

He blinks and seems to come back to himself a bit. "Kinda takes the kink factor out of it, don't you think, having me clean myself out?"

"You know how dirty a person's anus is?"

"Ah. Dr. Yablonski, I presume?" He grins cheekily at me.

"It's not something I can just turn on and off, Ryan. Not when it comes to your health."

"Thank you, Master," he whispers, lowering his gaze as is proper.

Grasping his chin in a grip just shy of leaving bruises, I lift his head and force him to look me in the eye. "You're getting a bit too big for your britches, Boy. You need to remember your place."

"Forgive me, Master." His voice is small and he's trembling slightly with fear.

I pull him to me and press my lips to his. "I've been too easy on you. That ends. Now."

He closes his eyes and slumps a bit. "As you wish, Master."

Shifting my grip, I curl my fingers loosely around his neck, squeezing slightly until he opens his eyes. "Hands and knees, _slave_." He shivers and quickly turns to assume the position. "So very beautiful. And _all mine_ ," I murmur, climbing up on the bed to kneel behind him. I've never fucked him without lube and at least the prep I require him to do but since I know the enema will have opened him up some, I take the opportunity to fuck him the way I've been wanting to for a while now.

Wrapping my hands around his hips, I thrust in, not stopping until I'm balls deep. He screams so very prettily at the pain of my unprepared penetration. I love to hear him scream, it's one of the reasons I love to flog him, that and I love how the red welts look against his lightly tanned skin. Without giving him time to adjust, I begin to fuck him with short, hard jabs, pulling gasps and groans from his pretty throat.

I fuck him until I feel the beginning tingle at the base of my spine. Pulling out, I grab his shoulder and roughly turn him so I can force my dick down his throat. He chokes a bit at the unexpectedness of it but quickly adapts and begins swallowing and sucking, striving to pull my orgasm from me. Fisting my hands in his hair, I pull him off my dick just as my orgasm crashes through me like a wave so that my come ends up painting his face in long white ropes.

With a shove to his forehead, I roll him onto his back and suck his straining erection into my mouth. His back arches sharply off the bed as his dick empties itself down my throat. I keep sucking and licking his dick, trying to gentle him through his orgasm. I know Sir never cared for his pleasure, and I rarely do as well, but he needs to know I care; that he's important to me.

Licking his come off my lips, I lean over him and begin to clean his face with my tongue. He moans at the sensual act.

We're both still panting heavily when I deem his face clean enough and press my forehead to his. "Did that work for you?" I somehow find the breath to ask. He obviously hasn't yet and so just nods his head. I chuckle and earn myself a glare from the boneless body beneath me. "If you're good, we'll do it again." He grins and I know he'll be on his best behavior, at least for a while. 

I feel fatigue pulling at my limbs but then I remember my desire to photograph my beautiful submissive. 

Standing from the bed, I pad over to the closet and pull out the camera bag. Placing it on the bedside table, I open it and remove the expensive digital camera I purchased a few weeks ago. 

Climbing back onto the bed, I straddle his thighs and remove the lens cap while turning it on. I raise it until I can see him in the view screen. "So fucking gorgeous," I mutter, framing the shot I want, a close up of his face focusing mostly on spit wet lips that are still red and swollen from my kisses and from where he had them wrapped around my dick.

I press the shutter and watch as he shivers and releases a shaky sigh. A glance down shows that his dick has taken an interest in what I'm doing and that pleases me. Slowly, I begin making my way down his torso, taking pictures of everything: the gentle curve of his neck, the slope of his shoulder, the roundness of his pectoral muscles, his pert nipples. And of course, his thickening penis. I take several shots of it, catching it in the act of becoming engorged with blood as he becomes more and more aroused.

"Touch yourself," I order, continuing to take picture after picture. He takes my order to heart and teases himself, drawing out his pleasure and playing to my camera. "Tease." A blush creeps up his legs and blooms in his chest. "Now, Baby Boy. Come now." I widen the shot and tilt the camera vertical and catch his face in the exact moment his orgasm washes over him. He is so very beautiful with his head tilted back slightly, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open as he gulps in lungfuls of air. A thin stream of come lands on his neck and several more coat his chest, one covering his left nipple completely.

I continue to snap pictures as he recovers. I'm usually too busy recovering myself to pay any attention to how he looks when completely sated but now I know and it's something I'll never forget.

Once his breathing has returned to normal and he looks like he's about to fall asleep, I shake his shoulder. "Not yet, ya don't," I tell him, ignoring the frown he throws me. "Go wash up." I prod him from the bed and follow him into the shower where I make quick work of washing our bodies before leading him back to bed and wrapping him tight in my arms with his back pressed to my chest. The events of the past day and a half catch up with us and we both fall asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next ten days are so busy that I don't even get to sleep with him. We have a rash of traumas that require me to sleep in the on call room and so it is that I begin to look forward to having to do my rounds because it means I have to pass his desk and can at least see him. Of course everyone has been keeping an eye on him for me and I know how he's been, but it's not the same as being able to take care of him myself.

Finally Tuesday rolls around and we're both off for the next two days.

I manage to beat him to our room and stand facing the door, waiting for him to arrive.

When he walks in, the smile he gives me has my breath catching in my throat and my heart beating faster. "Finally," he breathes, pulling his clothes off like they're on fire and dropping to his knees at my feet. He leans down and kisses the top of each foot before assuming the proper position.

At times like this I find it a bit difficult to believe that not only is he mine but that it's only been three weeks since I collared him and almost seven months since I first took him. Reaching down with one hand, I run two fingers between his collar and his neck, checking that it's still not too tight. I've wanted to loosen it, mainly when he's sleeping, but he always begs me not to. And since I love to pamper him, I've allowed it to stay. I know I shouldn't, at least not for sleep, but he gets comfort from it and after the way he's been slapped down when seeking comfort, I find I don't have it in me to deny him this.

"Tonight, we're going to visit a friend. He owns a club I used to visit. You will not do anything that could in any way, shape or form, embarrass me. Am I clear?" He nods. "The outfit you are to wear is lying on the bed. Go put it on and then return here." He scrambles to his feet and sprints for the bedroom.

The club we're going to is hard core. Submissives are always naked, except for their collars, of course, while Dominants are always fully dressed in business professional clothes. The only leather clothing in the whole club is worn by the employees. If you even want to call their uniforms clothes. 

The female employees wear a strip of leather around their chests that on most just barely covers their nipples, they are all big breasted, and another strip of leather to cover their pubic mound and four inch leather gladiator sandals. Of course when they walk, the leather rides up and you can see if they shave or not, although most do. The men wear leather assless chaps with a leather jock strap and leather motorcycle boots.

To protect the bare feet of the submissives, all drinks are served in plastic cups and the food is served on paper plates. The only time you can get anything in a glass is if you're in the VIP area and order a bottle of champagne. And even then the champagne flutes are plastic and an employee pours the bubbly wine.

Baby Boy returns quickly and I reward him by petting his hair when he drops to his knees beside me. For the trip to the club, I have him wearing a pair of faded jeans that are so old they hug his body as if they were painted on and an equally old t-shirt that emphasizes his muscular chest and arms and shows off his collar. In deference to the coolness of the early spring evening, I also have him wearing an old pair of sneakers. The look is very deliberate; I want people to see that this young man is mine, emphasis on the 'young' part.

Another thing about this club is that the younger the submissive, the better. Some of the older Dominants have been known to steal another's submissive because of their age. Of course to protect all parties involved no one under the age of twenty-one is allowed inside the club, submissive or Dominant. And everyone must provide proof as well as sign a waiver stating that what happens inside will never be discussed outside.

Last time I was at this particular club, my submissive was old, by the club's standards, and I spent the evening proving he could keep up with the younger boys and girls. When I was done he could hardly walk and definitely couldn't sit comfortably for a few days. But I'd proved my point: my submissives are trained for stamina no matter how old, or young.

When we arrive at the club, I present our IDs to the pretty young submissive at the door and take the form she hands me. I then lead Baby Boy over to a table off to the side. Pushing him down into the chair, which he balks at because submissives aren't allowed to sit in chairs, I explain the document he's to sign, which he does without hesitation. That completed, we get our hands stamped with matching stamps, a promise that our IDs will be returned upon our departure and then we're finally escorted through the massive leather padded door into the spacious locker room.

With a frown, he looks around at the rows of lockers and benches. I can see the questions just begging to be asked warring with his desire to obey and not cause me any embarrassment. Finally curiosity wins and he leans close so as to whisper where no one else can hear, even though we're alone in the room, "Is this it, then?"

I bite my lip to keep from laughing in his face. "No, Baby Boy, this most definitely is not _it_." With a flick of my hand, I beckon him to follow as I head down the last row on the right. Coming to a stop in front of a locker about half-way down the row, I open it with a key on my key ring. Placing everything from my pockets into the locker, I remove the simple gold chain link lead that I asked Robert to get for me. "Strip and place your clothes in there."

I can see the question form in his eyes but he does as told, then kneels even though I didn't say to. I ruffle his hair to show my pleasure, then clip the lead to the end of his collar that is dangling over his clavicle. Tilting his face up with one knuckle, I brush a kiss to his lips. "I'm going to be the envy of everyone present tonight." And I will be. While he won't be the youngest submissive, he will be the prettiest and quite possibly the most obedient. "Come." With a tug on the lead, I turn and make my way toward the door leading into the club proper.

If it wasn't for all the exposed skin on display, the club could very well be mistaken for an upscale dinner club. The music isn't overly loud, the Dominants that frequent it prefer to hear the submissives crying out in pain and pleasure, but it is the type you'll hear in every other club out there.

The rules of the club are simple: use your safeword if you must, honor it when it is used and have fun.

While there are areas set aside for specific sex acts, there are no rules about where sex can be performed and it's not uncommon to see a Dominant, or two, fucking a submissive against a wall or the bar. Most Dominants prefer to have their submissives service them at whichever table they've chosen for the night but some don't care, it's the reason the submissives don't wear clothes and the employees do.

That's not to say the employees are off limits, far from it. All the employees are submissives and Robert is their default Dominant. But they are all also fair game. Not that they can't say no, they can, and a 'no' from an employee means 'no'. If they say yes all they have to do is inform the Dominant of their safeword and what their limits are. And they don't even have to wait until they're off the clock.

It's not uncommon to see your waitress bouncing in the lap of a Dominant across the room, your drink in her hand. Or to turn a corner and find one of the bartenders on his knees servicing a submissive while her Dominant watches.

And then there are the sex shows that are performed hourly in the various rooms. The main room of the club, the one where the bar is, the one you first enter from the locker room, is the only one that doesn't have a scheduled show. But that's because of all the sex already going on there. Most Dominants lay claim to a table or booth in this main room because it's the one room everyone _has_ to enter.

Since I have specific plans for tonight, I don't even slow down, just cross the room to the stairs on the other side. I can hear the murmurs of the people in the room behind us and it takes everything I have to not smirk at the jealousy I can hear in their voices.

At the top of the stairs, I turn left and continue on to the last door on the left. Tapping my knuckles to the door, I knock once, then enter without waiting for permission.

Opening the door, I'm greeted by exactly what I expected to see: Robert sitting in the chair behind his desk while a very well endowed black woman fucks herself on his cock. She's facing the door and I get an excellent view of her tits which I determine are not in the least real from the way they bounce. But Robert doesn't care if the tits are real or not, just as long as they're _huge_. He freely admits he's a breast man and the bigger, the better, in his opinion, which is why the only requirement for employment, after experience and willingness to be around naked people having sex all the time, is huge tits. Robert once told me that not a single female employee has smaller than a D cup size and most are double D or larger. 

Ignoring the couple fucking in the room, I walk over to the window and stare down at the room below. I tilt my head when I see that about a quarter of the girls are different from the others. "When did you start employing the big girls?"

"About six months ago," he pants. The woman in his lap gasps and I turn to see he has a bullet vibe pressed to her clit and is pinching a nipple with the other hand. "C'mon. You have to get back to work," he mutters. "One of my regulars asked if I had any BBWs and I had to admit I didn't. He asked if I would ever consider hiring one." As I watch Robert's submissive stiffens and makes a mewling sound in the back of her throat before slumping in his lap.

He pats her thigh, then pushes her off. "Table twelve is still waiting for their food." He cleans himself off with a tissue and dismisses his employee with a flick of his hand.

"So you hired some plus sized girls just for him?"

"Not just for him. Turns out lots of guys like 'em big but were scared to ask. Afraid someone'd look poorly on them for wanting a woman with real curves. Besides, the big girls tend to have naturally big tits and most guys prefer that over the fake kind." 

I nod my head. "I know I do. Actually, I just prefer natural tits to fake. I don't care what cup size a woman is. If most of it fits in my hand or mouth, then it's perfect." Another look down shows that the big girls are just as popular as the ones that conform to society's idea of beautiful. "However did you find plus size gals so comfortable with themselves?"

"I went to a modeling agency. Told them I was looking for girls comfortable with themselves for my night club. When the girls arrived I made sure to tell them exactly what I was looking for before letting them in. Only a couple dozen refused. Turns out the ones who stayed had been told by the agency that they would have to lose some weight to model. Can you believe that even plus size models have to be a certain size?"

I can't seem to tear my gaze away from this one particular woman. From up in Robert's office I can't tell her height or her features but her black hair is cut short and she's spiked it artistically and she's striding around the room like she owns it. I can tell right off that she's actually a Dominant but has agreed to be Robert's submissive for the pay, which I happen to know is better than any other club or restaurant in town.

As I watch, she's approached by several Dominants, and a few submissives. She turns each one down with a shake of her head. They all look crushed at her refusal but also hopeful she'll change her mind.

"See something you like?" Robert's laughing voice startles me from my contemplation of how she'd look riding my dick.

"Yeah," I breathe. "Her." I point at the woman I've been watching.

Robert laughs long and loud. "Damn, Andrew. Leave it to you to fall under _her_ spell."

I turn to frown at him. "What's wrong with her?"

"Not a damn thing. Except she refuses everyone. Even me."

"Is she married?"

"If she is, she's not claiming it on her taxes."

"Does she have a significant other?"

"Again, not that I know of. Kelly keeps to herself. She comes to work, does her job and goes home. She even leaves the building on her breaks."

"Huh." This is a mystery that I plan on getting to the bottom of. And, of course, I plan on fucking her before the night's over. As well as watching my Boy fuck her. Thinking about how good she'll look with her thighs spread for my submissive brings him back to my attention. "Robert, I'd like you to meet my submissive."

Robert gives him a thorough once-over. "Very nice, Andrew." He lifts one hand to touch his collar but stops just inches away. "Is this for the club?"

"Nope. Collared him about three weeks ago." Baby Boy beams with pride at being my collared submissive.

"Nice." Robert runs his gaze slowly down Baby Boy's body and gives a soft whistle. "You have always had excellent taste, Andrew."

"Thank you." I reach out and card my fingers through Baby Boy's hair, smiling when his eyes close and he leans into my touch. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. We aren't that busy tonight so I don't know what kind of a response you'll get."

"That's okay. I have a feeling I'll want it to end well before the time we agreed on."

"I have to say, I never thought I'd see the day you'd request this." I just shrug. "Follow me and I'll show you to the room."

We exit Robert's office, following him back the way we came but instead of going back downstairs, we continue on down another hall and stop at a door half-way down the hall on the left. He opens the door and pushes it wide.

I poke my head inside and take a look around. The room is exactly what you'd expect in a sex club. It contains four pieces of furniture: a bed, a nightstand, a round table and a padded ladder back chair. "Is _everything_ arranged?" I turn to Robert and ask.

"I have someone in mind but I haven't said anything, yet."

"Good. Don't. I want Kelly."

He chuckles. "Good luck with that."

"I think we'll head downstairs for a little while. I'll let you know when you can spread the word." Robert nods and heads back to his office. "Let's go get something to eat," I say, turning and heading downstairs to the main room.

We make our way to an empty table and I manage to catch Kelly's eye and motion her over. "How may I assist you, Sir?" she asks her tone perfectly respectful. She earns herself points in my eyes when she doesn't even look in Baby Boy's direction.

"Yes. I'll take a beer and he'll have a glass of water."

The corners of her mouth twitch in a tiny smile. "Very good, Sir. Will there be anything else?"

I rake my gaze down her body, licking my lips. "Oh, yes."

She throws back her head and laughs. "Anything _else_ , Sir?"

Tilting my head I study her face. "Are you not into men? Or just not into your customers?"

"Oh, I'm into men. I just don't believe in mixing business and pleasure."

"Is there anything I can say to convince you to at least let my submissive fuck you?"

She shakes her head. "No, sorry." She begins to turn to head back to the bar. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Wait!" I call and lean over the table to grab at her wrist. She turns to glare down at me. "We'd also like an order of cheese fries." She nods and begins to walk away again. "Before you go, would you please sit for a moment?"

She glances up at the mirror that runs the length of the room near the ceiling that hides Robert's office and several of the rooms. Pulling out the chair opposite, she does as I asked. "Please don't try to talk me into this."

"I just wanted to know why you turn everyone down. Surely you're not a prude. I mean, you can't exactly be one and work at a place where people are fucking all the time."

She drops her gaze to the floor. "I'm not a prude but I also don't think sex should be taken so lightly. For me, it's something that should be done in private between two people who care about each other."

I nod. "I happen to agree. Usually. But my Boy here-" I jerk my head in his direction. "-has only been fucked by me and has never fucked a woman. I was wondering if you'd be willing to pop his man cherry."

"Man cherry?" she snickers at my wordage but I can tell she's actually thinking about it. "I don't know."

"I'll wait outside the room so that it's just you and him, if ya want." She's starting to waver and I press my advantage. "I won't tell anyone, either."

"I gotta get back to work." She stands up.

"Before you go-" I reach out and grab her wrist again. "-can he lick you? He has an awesome tongue."

She chews her bottom lip for a couple of seconds, then looks around to make sure no one's really paying us any attention, then she slams one foot down on the seat of the chair she was just sitting in. "He has two minutes to make me come. If he can do that, I'll _think_ about letting him fuck me."

Unclipping the leash, I say, "You heard her, Boy. Make it good and you'll be greatly rewarded."

He licks his lips and crawls forward, burying his face under her 'skirt'. Judging by the way she gasps and staggers back half a step, I'd have to say he latched onto her clit straight away. She braces one hand on the back of the chair and the fingers of the other thread in his hair, pressing him closer. My dick begins to swell against my leg as I watch my Boy feast on her. It is beyond obvious that she's enjoying it, her eyes are closed and she's thrusting her hips a little. I'm watching so closely that I can tell the moment her orgasm begins to build and I don't even attempt to stop the smirk that _my_ submissive was able to get her off in less than two minutes.

She grinds down on his face for a couple of seconds, then pulls him out from between her thighs by his hair. "That was one beer, one glass of water and an order of cheese fries."

Her attempt at pretending she isn't stunned by Baby Boy's skill has me laughing out loud. "Exactly."

"Hmph," she huffs before spinning on her heel and marching back to the bar.

"C'mere, Boy," I order, spreading my legs to give him room to kneel between my knees so he can rest with his head against one thigh. I card the fingers of one hand through his hair. "Up here. I want to taste her." I don't even let him finish climbing into my lap before I'm licking my way into his mouth.

He moans low in his throat and I have to have him _right the fuck now_ so I open my pants and shove my dick up his ass, sparing half a thought to be thankful I insist he keep himself prepped. Breaking the kiss, I nibble down his neck, running my tongue along his collar and nipping at his clavicle.

Running my hands up his back, I wrap them around his shoulders from behind, pulling him further down on my dick. When I feel the beginnings of my orgasm, I don't fight it; just let it wash over me. I gasp my release into his mouth as my cock empties into his ass.

Even though he didn't come, I didn't give him permission to, he slumps against my chest, his breath warm against the skin of my neck. He flicks his tongue out to taste the sweat that's beading there and I punish him with a soft swat to his ass. He whines low in his throat and tucks his head more securely under my chin.

When Kelly returns with our order, we make eye contact over his head and share a smile. The look in her eyes is soft and kind of sad and I know why she refuses everyone who asks: she doesn't have her own submissive and her own personal moral code prevents her from taking one even for just one night, especially if they belong to someone else.

I pick up the beer bottle and take a swig, then pick up the glass and assist him in taking a sip. "So?" I question, forking up a bite of cheese fries.

She stubbornly stares into my eyes while I chew. I raise one eyebrow and tilt my head. She drops my gaze and looks around before leaning in and whispering, "Okay. But we do it now. I don't want him after he's been overused by jerks who don't know how to treat someone else's property."

I hide my smirk in his hair. "We can bring our food upstairs?" Instead of answering, she loads the plate, bottle and glass back on her tray and turns to head upstairs.

Pushing him off my lap, I hastily reattach the leash and follow her, not even bothering to refasten my pants. I know it appears I'm following after a bitch in heat but I can't help it. The thought of my Boy sticking his dick in her pussy is just so fucking hot.

She apparently knows which room Robert's given me because she doesn't once check to see if I'm following. Nor does she hesitate. She just walks right up to the room Robert showed me earlier and enters like she owns the place.

By the time Baby Boy and I enter, she's set her tray down on the table and is standing next to the bed, facing the door.

"So, how do you want this?" she asks. Her stance tells me she's still not sure she wants to be here but she agreed and so she'll let him fuck her.

"It's up to you," I tell her. Turning to face him, I unclip the leash. Pulling his face close, I press my lips to his. "You do exactly what she says. Obey her just like you do me."

"Yes, Master." His voice holds a hint of uncertainty and I wish I could reassure him with my presence.

With one final kiss to his forehead, I step around him in order to exit the room.

"Where ya going?" she demands, a touch of terror in her tone.

I frown at her over my shoulder. "You said that sex was private and between two people."

I can tell she's become uncomfortable with the idea of being fucked by a stranger and I wonder how long it's been since she's had sex. "Yeah, but he's yours. That means it's not just between him and me."

Baby Boy visibly relaxes at her words. "Thank you." I turn him to face me. "You are to still obey her. You are hers for right now. Understand?"

"Yes, Master." He squares his shoulders and turns to face her. "How would you like me, Ma'am?" Instead of answering, she crooks her finger at him, beckoning him to her. With a look over his shoulder as if seeking my approval, he steps closer to her.

When he's within reach, he stops and stands there, staring at the floor. "You can look at me." She lifts his head and leans down to brush his lips with hers. "Remove my clothes." It's very obvious she's had experience with hesitant submissives before because she keeps her voice soft and gentle and her orders sound more like requests.

Baby Boy's hands are shaking when he reaches up and unhooks her skirt and top, letting them fall to the floor. I haven't seen a naked woman in a sexual setting since the last time I fucked Rena and he hasn't seen one since the last time he was with Mistress and so we both stare at her full breasts with their quarter sized areolas and dusty rose nipples. "Tell me how you want me," she purrs, running one finger along his clavicle below his collar.

"On your back." To give him his due, Baby Boy's voice doesn't once falter when telling her what to do. She smiles and lies down in the middle of the bed, one leg bent with the foot flat on the mattress; well, as flat as it can be in four inch stilettos.

"Baby Boy," I call when he starts to climb unto the bed as well. When he looks at me, I toss him the box of condoms and swallow my laugh at the blush that heats his cheeks.

Opening the box, he pulls one out and tears it open, then rolls the latex down his length. "What's your safeword?" Kelly asks once he's kneeling between her legs.

He ducks his head and mutters, "SpongeBob."

Kelly sits up enough to see me over his shoulder. "Seriously?" I just shrug. "What the hell kind of safeword is that?"

"Inside joke," I tell her, sitting down in the chair and taking a swig of my beer. Finding watching him with this woman hotter than I ever thought I would, I begin to lazily stroke myself.

She rolls her eyes and lies back down. "You know what to do with that, Baby Boy?"

His head whips around so fast my neck twinges in sympathy. I just nod to let him know it's okay for her to call him that. "Yes, Ma'am."

She bends both knees and lets them fall open even more, giving him a really good look at her pussy and I envy him that close-up view. "Then whatcha waiting for?"

From my position I can't really see what he's doing but I can guess. His only experience with a woman was Mistress and he never fucked her with his cock, just his fingers and tongue. So I'm fairly certain he's fingering Kelly right now and as much as she appears to be enjoying it, that's not what we're here for. "She's not a man, Boy."

"I know," he mutters, his shoulders hunching as if he's expecting me to get up and slap the back of his head.

"Her pussy is designed to stretch when you fuck her so there's no need to prep her."

"Except… that I'm… enjoying it," she pants and I can see her hands fisting the sheets.

"But that's not what he's supposed to be doing."

She growls and I laugh out loud at the frustrated sound. "Fine. Stop fingering me, Boy and use that beautiful cock to fuck my wet pussy."

Despite the vulgar language I use when I'm using his body, he's still easily embarrassed by it and his back quickly turns bright red but he does as told and stretches out on top of her and begins to thrust his hips.

He apparently doesn't enter her fast enough because her legs wrap around his waist and her feet hook under his ass so she can pull him tighter into her. They both gasp and I can only imagine that he's now buried balls deep. It doesn't take him long to get his rhythm and soon the bed's squeaking as he pounds her pussy. 

"Go ahead and make her come, then you can, too," I pant, my hand whipping along my dick in time to his frantic thrusts into her.

"Yes,… Master…" The sound of him panting my name has me speeding up my strokes, my orgasm hitting me with the force of a freight train.

Just when I think I might have to tell him again, she cries out and he stiffens over her for a second before collapsing face first into the pillow under her head. After nearly a minute, he stirs and slowly pulls out before rolling off her and the bed. Removing the condom, he ties a knot in it and tosses it into the trash. Then he kneels at my feet, resting his head on my thigh. I guide him with one hand on his head to clean me up since it's his fault I spurted all over my fist and abdomen.

Kelly slowly stands from the bed and takes a wipe from the box on the bedside table to clean herself with before putting her uniform back on. On her way out of the room, she pauses and leans down next to my ear. "If you ever want him to fuck a pussy again, give me a call." I chuckle softly but don't even look up as the door clicks closed behind her.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"It was okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

He tilts his head back on my thigh and meets my eyes. "Not as good as when you rode my cock, Master."

Before I can respond, the door opens and a man walks in. He hands me a twenty dollar bill and removes his clothes, licking his lips while staring at my Boy. "What's his safeword?"

" _Our_ safeword is SpongeBob."

The man smirks and walks over to the bed, picking a condom up off the bedside table and putting it on. "I haven't got all night, Boy!" I don't like the tone of his voice and am just about to call a halt when Baby Boy crawls over to where he's standing and noses around his balls before climbing up on the bed.

If I feel this way with the very first guy, I know I'm not going to be able to let this go for the full twenty-four hours we have arranged. 

Apparently the clientele of this club fear Robert, or at least respect his requests, because not a single man does more than use a gruff tone of voice with my property. They all roll a condom on without being told to and ask for his safeword before telling him how they want him.

As the night wears on, I can see that Baby Boy is starting to get tired and being used as a fuck toy is starting to get to him. In-between each man, I check him and ask if he wants to stop. Each time he says he's fine and wants to continue.

Until about two hours in.

The guy is different from the others. He's bigger and manhandles Baby Boy a bit too much for my liking but Baby Boy doesn't seem to mind.

He gets Baby Boy onto his stomach, his left leg bent, opening him up so the stranger can really fuck him and at first Baby Boy seems to like it. 

Eventually I can see that he's biting his lip and has his eyes squeezed shut so I can't see the emotion to know if he's biting his lip in pleasure or pain. And then Baby Boy begins to cry silent tears as the man fucking him slams into him repeatedly and I can't take it any longer. "SpongeBob," I whisper. The man slows and looks at me over his shoulder, brows lowered in a frown. "SpongeBob," I say again, louder.

He stops and pulls out to turn and face me. "Excuse me?" His chest is heaving and glistening with sweat and it's obvious he thinks I'm joking.

"You heard me." I stand from the chair and fist my hands at my sides to keep from punching his face. "Now get out." He blinks at me but does as told, picking up his clothes and exiting the room.

Before the door shuts behind him, I'm climbing onto the bed and taking my Boy's face gently in my hands so I can kiss his tears away. "I'm so sorry, Baby. Please forgive me." I pull him into my arms, scattering kisses all over his face. "I'll tell them we're done."

He grabs my arm to stop me when I move to get off the bed. "It's fine, Master."

"It is _not_ fine. You were just crying."

"But you wanted this."

"Not if it's gonna make you cry!"

"Your pleasure…"

"Doesn't matter if it hurts you like this."

He smiles at me. "Not hurt, Master."

"Then why were you crying?"

He drops his gaze to the rumpled sheets under him. "Because I knew what it was doing to you."

How is it that this boy can say things that hit me like a punch to my gut? "But were you enjoying it?" He shrugs. "Don't lie to me. Were you enjoying it?"

He looks up and locks gazes with me. "I'd rather not know how it feels to be used like that."

Well, fuck me with a stick. "You could have stopped this at any time."

"So could you."

I take a deep breath and blow it out through my nose. "How many times do I have to tell you to let me know if you don't like something or don't want to do it?" He has the grace to look chagrined. "We're done." I turn to the door when it opens.

"Nuh-uh, man. Robert promised some prime tail until late tomorrow." It's obvious the man is either drunk or stoned or both.

"Sorry. My property, my decision for how long he's for rent."

Not wanting to take no for an answer he pushes his way into the room. "I haven't had me some prime tail in for-fucking-ever, man. Now outta my way." 

My vision goes red and I wrap my hand around his throat, slamming him back against the wall opposite the door. "I said we're done."

He reaches up and tries to pry my fingers off so he can breathe, but I just squeeze that much more.

"Master!" I ignore my Boy's pleas. This jackass tried to force himself on _my property_ and he's got to pay for that. "Master!" Baby Boy's tugging on my arm, trying to get me to let go. "First, do no harm," he whispers and the opening line of The Hippocratic Oath breaks through the rage.

I let go so suddenly that the man slides down the wall to the floor, gasping for air, his hands still clutching at his throat. My mouth opens, but I have no idea what to say. I close it and shake my head while backing across the hall. "Master!" Baby Boy tugs on my arm again and I turn my head to blink at him. "Let's go." He hands me the leash and I clip it to his collar with trembling fingers, then lead him away.

Robert stops us before we get to the stairs. "Andrew, what just happened?" Robert has cameras everywhere, even in the 'private' rooms, so of course he knows something happened.

"He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

Robert nods. "Okay. I'll handle it from here. Have a good night," and with that we're dismissed.

Somehow I manage to get us to the locker room and then back home without further incident.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the door closes behind us, Baby Boy starts to remove his shirt but I stop him with a hand on his arm. "Don't," I tell him. I know what I have to do and I know he won't understand. Hell, _I_ don't understand and it's a decision I made on the way home.

He frowns at me but drops his arms to his sides. I take a deep breath and fish his collar out from under his shirt. His eyes open impossibly wide as understanding dawns on him. "No, Master!" We struggle a bit as he slaps at my hands. I'm so frustrated that I do something I swore I'd never do: I slap him across the face as hard as I can. The force of my hand connecting with his cheek whips his head to the side and the sound echoes in the silent room. Within seconds the red imprint of my palm appears on his pale skin.

 _I will not cry,_ I tell myself, pulling the chain with the key off over my head. _This is for his own good._ But I don't believe it, not really.

"Master, please!" he begs, reaching up to grab my hands and try to keep me from unlocking his collar.

"I don't deserve you, so I'm setting you free."

"No!" he shouts loud enough that I'm sure the neighbors heard.

"Trust me, Ryan. It's for your own good."

"Bullshit." He takes my face between his hands and forces me to look into his eyes. "I promised to always take care of you, Andy, just like you promised to always take care of me. Or have you forgotten so soon?"

"But I didn't take care of you this evening." I close my eyes and feel two tears escape and slide down my cheeks. "I let them rape you."

"It wasn't rape."

"How could it not be? You didn't want it."

"But you did. You asked me to let you rent me out. Don't you see? Your wants are my wants."

I shake my head. "I didn't want it. I hate thinking about what they did with you."

"So that's what this is about, then? I'm no longer good enough for you. No longer _pure_ enough. Forever tainted by the touch of those men. Men you let touch me, by the way."

My eyes snap open. Of course he'd think that about me. How stupid can I be? To force him to service all those strangers after what he went through with Sir. "That's not it." I stare deeply into his eyes as I try and find the words to tell him why I feel I can no longer be his Master. "You have to understand, Ryan. I've never been in love before and I've certainly never loved a submissive. I have no clue how to act. Things that I did with my other submissives hold no appeal for me when I think about them with you." Taking a deep breath I just jump in with both feet. "With all my other submissives I wouldn't have thought twice about renting them out. But with you-" I swallow the lump forming in my throat. "With you the thought leaves a sour taste in my mouth. It hurts me here-" I place my hand over my heart. "-to think about you submitting to anyone other than me. Don't you see? It's why Sir had to die. No one is good enough for you. Not even me."

His eyes go all soft and the look in them reminds me of the look in Rena's on our wedding day. "Say it," he whispers.

I know what he's asking for and for once I have absolutely no problems saying it. "I love you. But I can't do this anymore. You deserve so much more than I can ever give you."

He laughs and pulls me in for a chaste kiss. "Oh, Andrew," he breathes against my lips. "You have no idea, do you?" I just blink at him. "You are the only person on this planet that _is_ good enough for me. I love you more than anything and will always love you. Please don't let me go."

We stare into each other's eyes for several seconds and I know that even if I remove his collar – no, _my_ collar – he won't leave. He would stay for the rest of his life even if I was to never touch him again. "Oh, Baby Boy. How could I be so fucking blind?"

He chuckles again. "It's okay, Master. It's sometimes difficult to see that which is right in front of your face."

"You forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive."

I press my forehead against his, then quickly unlock the padlock on my collar. He's not quite quick enough to stop the whimper. "Shush. I'm not removing it, just loosening it for a bit." I run one finger gently along the reddened skin of his neck. "It's starting to chafe. From now on, it will be loosened every night." He opens his mouth to protest but I cut him off with a stern, "No arguments."

He closes his mouth with a sharp click of his teeth. "As you wish, Master," he mutters.

"So fucking impertinent. Someone needs to be punished." With my hand fisted tight in the hair on the back of his head, I roughly pull him to me so I can devour his mouth with mine, taking that which belongs to me. I grope him with a possessive sweep of my hand down his back. When my hand gets to his ass, I break the kiss, my hand tightening in his hair painfully. "You smell like a fucking whore. Go and bathe their fucking scent off, it offends me." I shove him toward the bedroom. "Make sure to clean inside and out, thoroughly. I find I want to fuck my property but refuse to while you're still lubed from some jackass fucking you." He shivers deliciously and disappears into the bedroom to do as ordered.

Before I can decide if I want to join him or not, my cell rings. With a low growl, I pull it from my pocket. A quick glance at the caller ID has me breathing a sigh of relief. It's Robert, not Sophia.

"Robert," I answer, wincing at the slight crack in my voice. This man has every right to be pissed at me and to refuse to let me back into his club.

 _"Andrew."_ He doesn't sound pissed, just concerned. _"I just wanted to call and see how you were doing."_

"We're fine," I respond, confused. If I was in his shoes, I'd be spitting angry and demanding heads.

His sigh is clearly audible. _"Good. I also wanted to apologize."_

"I'm sorry?" I scratch at the side of my head, trying to wrap my brain around this.

_"I have very high standards, you know that."_

"Yes, yes, I do. But I still don't understand. Why are you apologizing to me?"

_"Because nothing that happened was your fault. Wait, you thought I'd be angry with you for protecting your property?"_

"I attacked one of your patrons. Like you said, you have high standards and I broke one of your rules."

He actually laughs. _"Oh, Andrew. Did you even read that document you signed?"_ I make a non-committal noise. _"I'll take that as a no. One of my rules is that if you're protecting a submissive, yours or someone else's, then putting your hands on another Dominant is acceptable. We prefer you to_ not _fight, but if it's the only way…"_ he trails off. _"Anyway,"_ he says brightly after several seconds of awkward silence. _"I wanted to let you know that the ass made the mistake of coming to my club stoned and somehow managed to then get rip-roaring drunk. He has been black-listed and the employee who let him in and the ones who served him have been suspended for three weeks with no pay."_

"You don't think three weeks is excessive?"

_"You telling me how to punish my submissives?"_

"Absolutely not."

_"Good. But you'll be glad to hear that I decided to not actually suspend them for a solid three weeks. These three submissives are some of my full timers so they'll actually be losing three days a week until the three weeks is up. And for the next month they'll be wearing different uniforms to work. You should come back. I think you'd like these. Might even want to get one for that pretty boy of yours._

_"Speaking of your boy, how is he? Not too badly traumatized, I hope?"_

"He's good. I have him bathing the stink off him as we speak."

_"Good. I guess I'll let you go so you can remind him who he belongs to."_

"Hey, Robert? You knew I wouldn't be able to handle it, didn't you?"

_"Of course. I knew when you called to set it up that it wasn't going to last. Although, I will say you held out longer than I thought you would. It is so very obvious that you're head over heels for that boy. Why are you denying it?"_

"Who says I'm denying it?"

_"You brought him to my club for the express purpose of renting him out for twenty-four hours."_

"Alright, alright. You caught me. I fell so fucking hard for him that it scared me. Hell, it still scares me, how much I love him."

_"The first time is scary as hell."_

"First time? I don't plan on ever falling in love again."

_"Good. That boy deserves to be the center of attention."_

"Absolutely. Good-night, Robert."

 _"Night, Andrew."_ I hang up the phone and stare out the window, contemplating what should happen next.

"Master?" Baby Boy manages to startle me out of my deep thoughts.

Turning from the window, I find him kneeling in his spot next to the coffee table. "All clean?" He nods. "C'mere." He scrambles to his feet and rushes to my side, sinking back to his knees. "Up." He rolls gracefully to his feet and stands still while I inspect my property. I run my hands down his chest, around to his back and down to his ass where I slip two fingers between his cheeks and into his hole, checking to make sure it's no longer slick from the lube used by the men at the club when they fucked him. I’m slightly surprised to find it dry. I half expected him to lube himself after washing.

He makes a tiny sound in the back of his throat and it goes straight to my cock which instantly hardens. Gripping the back of his neck, I pull him to me and crush his lips under mine. He whimpers and goes limp in my embrace, totally giving himself to me and reinforcing my ownership of him.

"You know how I want you," I growl, smacking him on the ass and turning my back on him. He hesitates a moment, then I hear his bare feet carry him from the room.

After the night we've had I decide the time has come for me to properly Claim my Boy's ass. It's not something I ever planned to do but he needs it and, if I'm honest with myself, so do I.

I enter the bedroom and find him lying on the bed on his back with his arms over his head, his knees bent and spread with his feet flat on the mattress. He's a sight to behold, my pretty Baby Boy and so very eager to please. How I could have ever thought he wanted me to rent him out is beyond me.

Opening my pants, I pull my dick out and approach the bed, enjoying the view of my Boy spread out before me.

"I'm going to Claim your ass, Boy. It's going to hurt but if you trust me it won't be all that bad."

His breathing quickens, a flush spreads up his torso and he licks his lips. "I trust you with my life, Master."

"That's my good boy." I drag my tongue along my lower lip and climb onto the bed to kneel between his knees. "I can trust you to not move, right?"

"Of course, Master." I brace myself on my hands next to his head and press against his hole. "Wait!" I frown down at him but pause and wait to see what he wants. He twists his upper body and stretches to pick something up off the bedside table. "This belongs here," he says, slipping the chain with the key to his collar back around my neck.

I smirk down at him and enter him in one thrust. His back arches sharply off the bed and he bites his lip to keep from screaming at the pain. "Uh-uh, Baby Boy," I growl into his ear. "I want to hear you scream. Next time we get time off, I'm gonna take you to a different club and flog you proper." I love the way he shivers at the thought of me flogging him. "Let's try this again, shall we?" I pull all the way out and thrust back in, harder and deeper. He squeals in a very pleasing way. "Better, but not actually a scream, now was it?"

"N-no," he answers, shaking his head. "I can do better, I swear."

"I'll be the judge of that." Again, I pull all the way out and shove back in and this time he does scream. And it's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. " _Much_ better." The pace I set is brutal and designed to leave him with absolutely no doubt as to whom he belongs to. "That's it. Take it."

He grabs onto the top of the mattress and lets his knees fall even further open to give me more room. He's so beautiful lying there beneath me, letting me take my pleasure in him and lay claim to his body.

A Claiming is all about the Dominant's pleasure but I hardly ever fuck him without letting him come too. And while I want this to be one of those times, I know it can't be. For now he's going to have to hold it, to resist the urge. And because he's so well trained, I know he'll be able to. "Be the good boy I know you are and hold it for me." He whines but knows if he obeys, his reward will be more than worth it.

I continue fucking his ass, thrusting harder and deeper than I ever have before with him. He grunts loudly each time my balls slap against his ass. It starts as just a sound but quickly turns into three words, "I love you."

Normally I'd be able to hold off my own orgasm but hearing him tell me he loves while I lay claim to his ass quickly has my control shattering and my hips stutter as my climax hits me like a two-ton truck. My vision grays around the edges and I toss my head back and howl my pleasure at the ceiling while my dick empties into his guts and I mark him as mine in the most basic way possible.

My elbows give out but I manage to catch myself on my forearms so that I'm not crushing him. I rest my forehead against his and concentrate on catching my breath. I usually pull right out so I can check for tears but for some reason tonight I can't find the energy to move and so just lie there, feeling the sweat drying on my back. I know this position must be putting nearly unbearable pressure on his thigh muscles but I can't seem to find it in me to care.

When my cock starts to slip out, he tightens his muscles and even though it twitches, it doesn't harden and eventually it slips all the way out. He hisses and bites his lower lip. I had been hoping that by letting my cock soften completely before pulling out that it wouldn't hurt as much but it's obvious my rough Claiming of him was almost _too_ rough.

"I need to check you for tears but I want you to keep my come inside a bit longer."

He runs his tongue along his lower lip and a shudder courses through his body. "I like the idea of spending the day with your come inside me, Master."

An answering shudder passes through me at that idea because I've never contemplated letting him keep my spunk inside him. But what better time than right after Claiming his ass? "A quick check of the outside, then." I slide down until I can see his hole. There are two small tears but they aren't bleeding. I run the flat of my tongue across his hole, trying to soothe the sting and he releases a shaky sigh of contentment. "I know I usually make you hold it on your own but not tonight." I reach into the bedside table drawer and pull out a medium sized plug and tease him with it for a couple of seconds before sliding it home. I've worn this particular plug before myself and know it rubs against the prostate with every movement. "How does that feel, Baby Boy?"

He shifts his hips a bit, gasping when the plug moves inside him. "Incredible, Master."

"Better than me?"

He shakes his head. "Not even close." 

His eyes close and he chews on his bottom lip while continuing to move his hips. "Lie still," I whisper in his ear. His eyes pop open and he tries to use his best puppy dog look to get me to reconsider. "I still haven't given you permission to come. If you keep moving like that, you'll disobey me." He huffs out a breath, slumping a bit into the mattress but does as instructed and lies still. "Good boy." I smile down at him and he smiles back.

It's times like this that I find it difficult to believe that when I met him he had very limited sexual knowledge and experience. He is so very responsive and it still makes me wonder how Mistress and Sir managed to not fuck him. Well, actually just Mistress. I know that Sir thought my beautiful boy wasn't good enough for him to fuck but that was just his way of making Baby Boy feel even worse about himself. But Mistress… Mistress loved him, and still does, so I can't figure out how she resisted his blatant sensuality.

The first time I met him a spike of lust went straight to my cock, making it harden instantly, just from his _smell_. That's why I brushed him off when he asked if I knew where Sophia was. It was all I could do to ignore him and the effect he had on me. I spent most of that day half hard and it was damned difficult keeping my reaction to him hidden.

But Sophia knew and took great pleasure in teasing me about it, when we were alone of course, the bitch. But it was all worth it when I found him crying in the locker room later, trying to comfort himself. That night was incredible. He responded to me as if he'd been my submissive his whole life and I knew then that we were destined to be together for a long time.

Of course that didn't sit well with my plans to reunite with Rena but since she approved of my taking submissives, we tried it once and it wasn't something she cared for, it didn't bother me too much. 

And then came the night three months ago when I had to punish him for breaking protocol. That night is the night I can pinpoint as the one where I fell in love with him. My fucking Rena on the couch, knowing he could hear, was my way of denying the hold he has on my heart. 

I can see him beginning to fade as his exhaustion catches up with him so I slide off to his right and roll him to his left, pulling him back against my front. He laces his fingers with mine and tucks our twined hands under his chin. With a soft sigh, he goes completely boneless in my embrace and soon his breathing evens out and I know he's fallen asleep.

Once confident he won't wake up, I slip from the bed and pull a chair close so I can sit and watch him sleeping. Something he said earlier in the evening keeps running around in my head and I know he's right. Although not completely. While I won't ever be able to look at him again without thinking of those men using him, it doesn't change how I feel about him. I know he still loves me but I can't help but be afraid that what I made him do has changed how he looks at me and how he feels about me. He's never said he's _in_ love with me, just that he loves me.

Leaning forward, I brace my elbows on my knees and watch his chest expand and collapse with his breathing. It takes my breath away that this beautiful young man has given his life, his body, his very _soul_ to me. I'm still not sure I'm worthy of such trust, but I vow to do my best to make sure I live up to his expectations and that I'll never do anything to betray that trust ever again.

He stirs in his sleep, almost as if he knows I'm no longer holding him, and without conscious thought, I reach out and grasp his right ankle in my left hand. He sighs deeply and instantly slips back under. Seeing his reaction to my touch settles it in my mind. Even if I was still thinking of setting him free, I can't now. He needs me on a subconscious level.

Keeping with the theme for the night, complete and total honesty, I freely admit that I need him too. I've never felt more alive than these past seven months. Just knowing that at the end of the day I get to be alone with him, even when we're both too tired for sex, makes almost everything bearable. 

I had originally planned to spend the next forty-eight hours exploring his body and pushing his limits but seeing how he reacts to me in his sleep, I change my mind. I find I still want to show him off, only this time at a club that is more his speed. 

My mistake was taking him to Robert's club. The dynamic there is more hardcore than ours and I should have known that. He's never been to any kind of sex club before and I shouldn't have started off at that one. So I mentally click through all the clubs I've been to over the years and eventually decide on the perfect one.

My decision made, I want to wake him and bundle us off to _Club Devine_ but I force myself to wait. We're both overly tired and all I'll end up doing is harming him if I try and flog him when not fully rested.


	7. Chapter 7

Setting my internal alarm clock, I strip off my clothes and join him on the bed, once again wrapping myself around him. He snuggles closer and slips even further into slumber, sighing slightly. I brush a soft kiss to the back of his head and allow sleep to pull me under.

I wake before he does and decide to do something I've only done to him once. Rolling him carefully onto his back so as to not wake him, I begin kissing my way down his chest, dipping my tongue into his belly button. By the time I'm licking at his dick, he's beginning to stir. Tiny little moans escape his throat and his hips thrust in little aborted movements. Wrapping my lips around the head, I slowly swallow him down. 

"Mm, Master," he moans when I bury my nose in the hair at his groin. I hum in response, pleased he knows it's me and turn my attention to sucking his brains out through his dick. His hands come to rest on my head and his hips begin thrusting with more purpose. I relax my throat muscles and let him fuck my face and soon his breathing and hips stutter and then he's coming down my throat. I swallow all he has to give and hold his softening dick in my mouth until he pushes against my head.

I let him fall from my mouth and rest my chin on my hand on his lower belly. Looking up his body I can see a bit of blue peeking out from under his barely open lids. "Did you enjoy that?"

He grins sheepishly at me. "Why'd you do that?"

I shrug. "Why wouldn't I?" It's obvious he thinks he's not worthy of me giving him that kind of pleasure and it makes me want to bring that son of a bitch back to life just so I can kill him all over again, this time with my own two hands.

"Your pleasure, not mine."

I sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you that your pleasure fuels mine? And who's to say I didn't get pleasure out of that? And who are you to decide what I get pleasure from?"

"But-" he starts to protest but I talk over him.

"Ryan, I love you. Sucking your dick is just one way for me to show you that."

He turns his gaze to the ceiling. "You don't understand."

"Oh, but I do. I understand that that son of a bitch has you convinced that you're not worthy of anything and you're letting _him_ override me." I rise up over him on my fists. " _I_ am the only one you should be listening to and _I_ say you are more than worthy." I lean down and suck on his tongue, knowing he can taste his lingering taste in my mouth but it's still not enough. It's still not exactly what I want. Maybe later today I'll be able to finally give him a proper taste. "God, you taste so fucking good," I murmur, nipping my way down his neck. "I want to fuck you again but I don't want to risk losing what's already in there." He blushes and looks away. It's obvious this is making him uncomfortable and so I let it go despite wanting to know why he's regressed.

I'm positive that if I lie here with him one moment longer, I'll give into temptation and fuck his pretty little ass. And while I do want to, I don't want to remove the plug and risk losing what I've already deposited inside. With a shove to his hip, I tell him, "Get up and get dressed."

I can see the questions in his eyes but he's a very good little submissive and keeps the words behind his teeth. He rolls from the bed and eyes me the whole time he's getting dressed in the clothes I had him wear the night before.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I beckon him forward, positioning him between my spread knees. Reaching up, I finger his left cheek, the one I slapped last night. "I am so sorry. I never want to hurt you like that. I never want to remind you of that bastard and how he treated you."

He takes my hand in his, cradling it against his cheek and kissing the palm. "You couldn't remind me of him if you tried, Master. You are the complete opposite of him."

"But I hit you. Just like you explained he used to hit you."

He shakes his head, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Not like he used to. He would hit me because he liked it. He liked hurting me but not the way you like hurting me. You hurt me to give me pleasure. He would hurt me to see me cry."

"But-" I have no idea how to convey to him how I'm feeling about that slap.

"It was one slap, Master. You were angry and reacted badly. I've seen you that angry before and you've never even once hinted that you might hit me. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

I cup my hand around the back of his head and pull him into a chaste kiss. "I'm even more convinced than ever now that I don't deserve you."

"Oh, but you do." He leans down and kisses me again. "Shall I assist you in getting dressed?"

The thought is highly arousing. "As much as I'd love that, if you do then we'll never leave this room." His face brightens at that. "And while that isn't a bad thing,-" I tap the end of his nose with one finger. "-I have plans for you and they don't include me bending you over ever flat surface in this room and fucking your brains out."

He pouts but I know it's mostly for show. "As you wish." He steps back and watches me get dressed in clothes similar to his, only not as tight.

Once fully dressed, I step closer to where he's standing still watching me hungrily. "You have got to stop looking at me like that."

He looks up at me from under his lashes and using his most seductive tone asks, "Like what, Master?"

"Little brat," I chastise with a chuckle. "You know exactly what you're doing. Who's in charge here?" He tilts his head and grins at me. "Don't answer that," I mutter and his grin widens into a smirk.

Reaching under my shirt collar, I pull the chain over my head and unlock the padlock on his collar. His breathing quickens and he stands taller, knowing exactly what I'm about to do. Pulling the collar tight, I relock it. He frowns at me when he realizes it's not as tight as it was before. "How many times am I going to have to tell you to stop doing something?" He lowers his gaze and chews on his lower lip. "I'm not making it as tight as before because your skin needs to heal and yet I find I need to have it locked tight." I lift his chin and place a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I don't like knowing I inadvertently hurt you." 

When he makes eye contact I can see the slight fear that I'm thinking of pulling back on the Dominant/submissive aspect of our relationship. What he doesn't know is that I plan on taking it to the next level. He thinks we've been doing this as close to 24/7 as we can since we can't really at work, but we haven't. He's had a lot of freedom in our alone time but no more. Starting today everything he does has to be approved by me, first. Even when at work.

We don't talk the entire trip to the club and I can tell he's having difficulty not asking where we're going. When we pull up outside the club, I lean over and reward him with a kiss for his show of trust. "Do you have any idea how much you please me right now?"

"You say that a lot." He ducks his head and I can see a faint blush stain his cheek pink.

"Because it's true." I lean over and nibble on his ear lobe. "Continue being the good boy I know you are and you'll be greatly rewarded."

A shiver skates down his spine but before he can respond a valet opens my door. I get out and hand over the keys on my way into the club, knowing Baby Boy will follow.

The inside of this club isn't much different from _Club Despot_. The only real differences are in what the customers and employees wear. The customers are allowed to wear whatever they feel most comfortable in and the employees wear short skirts with a man's button down shirt unbuttoned and tied in a sailor's knot under their breasts for the women and low slung jeans and a bare-chest for the men.

Submissives are not usually leashed because all Dominants are expected to have their submissives extremely well trained so that a leash isn't necessary. Of course there are still some who prefer that obvious sign of ownership. Submissives are easily identifiable by the collars around their necks and the fact that they sit at the Dominant's feet. 

Any submissive I bring here is required to hold onto either one of my belt loops or hook a finger or two into one of my back pockets. Baby Boy takes it a step further and shoves all four fingers into my right back pocket; palm side against the muscle. Without pausing, I reach back and turn his hand around so that the back of his fingers are brushing against my ass as I walk.

He makes a small noise of protest low in his throat and tugs just the tiniest bit to let me know his opinion of me turning his hand around. I smirk and begin plotting his punishment for thinking he has a say about this.

The past few days has brought home the fact that I've allowed him to become way too complacent as well as allowed him to think he can get away with these tiny rebellions.

While _Club Despot_ was all about the Dominant's pleasure, _Club Devine_ is all about the submissive's obedience. His training begins anew tonight.

I present our IDs to the beautiful young man behind the hostess desk. After getting our hands stamped just like the previous night, we're shown into the club proper.

The main room is spacious with a bar running the length of the left wall, a rather large dance floor in the middle of the room and several tables and booths sprinkled throughout the rest of the space. Upstairs in one corner is a Saint Andrew's Cross that is currently in use judging by the crowd I can see in that corner. In another upstairs corner is a lounge area that appears to be mostly empty which isn't unexpected if there's a submissive being whipped or flogged on the Cross. In yet another corner is an area where sex acts can be performed either with your submissive or your submissive and another Dominant or submissive. The fourth corner is for the owner's office.

I don't know the owner of this club like I do the owner of the one from last night so I head to one of the empty tables surrounding the dance floor. We haven't had anything to eat since sometime yesterday and I find I'm starving. 

There are monitors scattered around the room that show the two main corners from upstairs. At the moment there's a very pretty Asian girl being whipped by her Mistress on the Cross. The submissive is crying and begging and by all appearances loving every single fucking second. The other corner is empty at the moment but then it is still rather early in the day.

"Good day, Master." A young woman who is not most people's idea of beautiful approaches our table. I happen to find her extremely attractive, but then I don't think I've ever met anyone I'd ever call ugly or even average looking.

"Good day," I return her greeting. "What's your name?"

"Julie," she tells the floor near where my Boy's kneeling.

"Julie." She nods. "Am I on the floor?"

"No, Master!" Her head snaps up but she still refuses to make eye contact.

"Have you been ordered to not look the Dominants in the eye?" She shakes her head. "Do you find me unattractive?"

"Of course not, Master!" In her shock at my suggestion she forgets herself and makes eye contact.

"Much better," I murmur, admiring the pretty amber color of her eyes. "I'd like a Coke and a glass of water and a double order of chili cheese nachos."

"Anything else?"

I shake my head. "Not at this time, no." She actually bobs a curtsey before turning and heading back toward the bar area.

Baby Boy has his head leaning against my leg and I can tell his eyes are glued to one of the monitors and the submissive being put through her paces. I thread my fingers in his hair and force him into an upright position. I sense more than see his confusion and I know I've made the correct decision about being tougher with him. When we're home alone he can be as familiar with me as I want him to be but in public he is not to take any kind of liberties without permission.

He snaps twice, his signal that he needs to say something or ask a question. "Do you need to pee?" He starts to shake his head 'no' but then changes his mind and nods 'yes'. "Alright. C'mon." I stand and begin making my way toward the single stall bathrooms located near the bar.

Once inside one with the door locked behind us, I push him face first against the wall, taking care to not make him think I'm angry because I'm not. I'm just disappointed.

"I've come to realize something over the past twenty-four hours. You have been given way too much leeway. You seem to think this is a game."

"No, Master, I don't!" he interrupts me.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" He shakes his head as best he can, considering I have my arm pressed against the back of his neck so that his cheek is squashed against the tiled wall. "No, I didn't. I also didn't give you leave to rest your head against my leg. Starting tonight I control everything about your life. I see now that I should have done that when I collared you but better late than never, I suppose." Stepping back, I let him go and when he turns the look in his eyes plainly says, 'What did I do wrong?' I reach out with one hand intent on stroking his cheek, then realize that I've been undermining myself by comforting him after a punishment. I drop my arm and turn away to take a piss.

Once done, I step aside and turn toward him. "Pee. Now." He just stares at me. "I'm serious, Baby Boy. From this moment on you're not allowed to even piss without my permission. Even when we're at work." His mouth drops open and I know he's wondering how that'll work when I'm in surgery or one or the other of us is off on a procurement. "I do believe I gave an order." I plant my feet and cross my arms over my chest. He takes a deep breath but does as ordered, stepping up to the toilet and emptying his bladder. "Good boy," I praise, reaching out to tug him closer so I can wash both our hands together.

"When we get home, we'll discuss how this'll work at work." I may be in complete control of his life but that doesn't mean I have to leave him totally in the dark. He nods to show he understands and follows me back to our table.

Once back at our table, I resume my seat and push him down to his knees. Unlike other clubs this one doesn't have padded flooring and I know his knees will not be thanking me later so I lean over to say in his ear, "You are allowed to sit however is most comfortable for you" knowing he'll know I mean when his knees start to hurt he can sit on his butt. He nods his head once in reply.

I sit back in my chair and stare down at his bowed head. It's almost like he's pouting and I can't for the life of me figure out why. I mean, I just told him that I'll be taking a more controlling interest in his life and he's acting like I said we're only going to play at this three times a week. 

Feeling enough time has passed between when I scolded him and now that I can comfort him without undermining myself, I reach out one hand to run the fingers through his hair. A pleased smile crosses my face when he leans into my touch.

Julie has obviously been trained in how to move about without drawing attention to herself because my order appears on the table without my being completely aware of it. When I finally notice the dishes on the table, I'm pleased to note there's a straw in the glass of water. 

Picking up the glass, I hold it out for him to take a sip. He seems surprised at the sight of the straw but recovers quickly and takes a sip. I take a sip of my beer and a bite of nachos before finding a chip with very little cheese and chili on it and offering it to him.

He takes the bite, being sure his lips don't touch my fingers. I lick the remaining cheese off my fingers before eating several more bites myself. I finish my beer and give him another sip of his water followed by another chip.

I wrinkle my nose while licking the cheese off this time, then make a decision. Picking the plate up off the table I set it before him. "I'm tired of licking the cheese and chili off my fingers so you can finish feeding yourself." He shoots me a startled look before settling on his ass with his legs crossed and wolfing down the remaining chips.

I watch fondly as he runs one finger around the edge of the plate, trying to collect the remaining chili and cheese on his finger and then suck it off. The sight of his lips wrapped around his finger has my blood heading straight to my dick and I want nothing more than to have him ride me, right here, right now. Since that's not allowed, I grab his shoulder and pull him up behind me, then head up the stairs, following the sound of animal hide striking human flesh.

There's a small crowd surrounding the Cross, watching appreciatively as the Domme works over her very pretty submissive. It's not the same couple as earlier and it's obvious they just got started so I begin asking to see if there's a list or something and find out there's no list but there is one couple waiting for the current couple to finish.

Realizing it'll be a bit yet before I can put Baby Boy through his paces, I find an empty chair and sit down, tugging him to his knees beside me.

The chair I'm sitting in is on the edge of the crowd but there's a monitor situated across from us showing the action going on in the center of the circle. I find my attention caught by my Boy's profile and so I can see his reaction to the girl getting flogged. His cheeks are flushed and his tongue peeks out to moist his bottom lip every so often and his breathing quickens as his arousal increases.

And as often happens, his arousal fuels mine and I find myself wanting to bury my erection in his mouth. I also find myself unable to stop touching him and run my fingers down his cheek and up over his ear. He shivers at the barely there touches and clenches his fists at his side. A smug grin crosses my face at the fact that my touch has this kind of effect on him.

Opening my pants with one hand, I grasp the back of his neck and pull him around to kneel in front of me, saying, "Take care of this for me" while pushing him down on my dick. He, of course, goes very willingly. Sometimes I wonder if he lives to suck my cock or if he just enjoys giving me this pleasure.

When his nose touches my lower abdomen I hold him there for a slow count of ten then release him. He doesn't pull up right away, instead just swallows around me for another few seconds. "Make it good, but not _too_ good. I don't want to come down your fucking throat. Not yet anyway." It's an order I've given him a few times in the past and I know he knows I'm giving him free rein to suck me however he wants. I also know that he can spend _hours_ teasing the shit outta me and while that's not what I'm going for here, I do want him to make it last at least until it's our turn.

And of course Baby Boy doesn’t disappoint me. He sucks my dick like it's a lollipop before pulling off to lick up the length, swirling his tongue around the head before dipping the tip into the piss slit. I slouch a bit more in the chair, spreading my legs wider to give him more room and prop my head on one hand, the other clutching the arm of my chair so that I don't give in and force him to just suck it. 

My gaze is snagged by his and I can't help but smile at the arrogance in his at the fact that he can actually bring me to my knees with that sweet mouth of his. Times like this I don't mind if he's a tad bit conceited because it's always well-deserved. 

He holds my gaze until he runs the flat of his tongue down my dick to my balls. Sucking first one, then the other into his mouth, his eyes flutter shut with a moan of pleasure. The sound has my cock twitching and my breathing speeding up. 

Being careful to not touch my skin, he tucks my boxers under my balls so he can have better access to them and then sucks and licks them like they're candy. He even manages to get his tongue behind them, somewhat, so he can lick at my perineum. My head falls back with a groan, my eyes slide close and the sound of a whip striking flesh has me thinking back to when I flogged Baby Boy for the first and, currently, only time.

It was a couple of weeks after I first took him. I'd had a very good day and couldn't keep my hands off him when he followed me into my hotel room.

Before the door even closed, I had stripped him of his clothes and had him pinned to the wall next to the door. I sucked a hickey to his right nipple, knowing how much it makes him squirm. By the time the bruise was to my liking, he was beginning to sweat and was panting hard and his pupils were blown wide with desire. I was so tempted to fuck him right there but I wanted to reward myself for a good day so I reluctantly pulled back.

He had pouted but I'd put a stop to that right quick and pulled him along behind me into the bedroom. I knew he had next to no experience with what I wanted but he is always willing to let me show him things, knowing if he doesn't get the same pleasure out of it that I do, we won't ever do it again.

Only thing I hate about living at the hotel is I don't have all of my equipment and I can't attach hooks to the ceiling. But I'm very resourceful and make do with what I've got.

I positioned him the way I wanted against the wall: standing up straight with his feet shoulder width apart and his arms stretched out at shoulder height with his elbows slightly bent and his palms braced flat against the wall.

After getting his assurances that he wouldn't move until I told him, I picked up the flogger I'd had made special several years ago. I trailed the tails over the smooth skin of his back and made him recite the rules and his safeword, then I let fly with the first stroke.

In deference of his non-experience, I kept that first strike light. He gasped and flinched just a bit, more like his left elbow giving way and his shoulder slamming into the wall, but he recovered quickly and was standing in the position I'd requested before I could really register that he'd moved. And it pleased me, his desire to do as I required and hold himself still while I flogged him.

After that first one, I slowly increased the strength, knowing he wouldn't be able to take one at full-force, yet, but needing to test his limit. What I discovered was amazing. He took everything I gave and demanded more. I had to force myself to stop after thirty and not because I wanted to, but because blood could be seen on the last couple of welts because I got carried away and wasn't aiming as well as I should have and so too many landed in the same spot.

I have never made a submissive bleed while flogging for pleasure and I wasn't about to start now. He whimpered when I stopped but hushed when told to. The sex afterward was the best we'd ever had, until last night when I Claimed his ass.

A sharp pain in my groin brings me back to the present and the boy sucking my dick like his life depends on it. His eyes are open and with a look of apology in them so I determine the pain was unintentional. He sometimes gets so carried away that he forgets and scrapes his teeth or bites down at the wrong time. I smile to show I'm not angry and reach out to run one thumb along his eyebrow. 

A quick look at the monitor shows a huge white man strapped to the Cross and being worked over by his much smaller black Dominant. Judging by the welts on the man's back and the faint sheen of sweat on both men, I'd say it's almost our turn so I push Baby Boy off and stand, doing up my fly while walking over to the club employee overseeing the proceedings. 

"Excuse me?" I call, gaining her attention.

The look she turns on me would have a submissive, and some Dominants, on their knees but then she seems to realize that I'm not a threat and she smiles thinly at me. "You are the Dom who wants next go." The woman has an impressive memory seeing as it's been several minutes since I first inquired about that and I never actually spoke to her about it.

"Yes, I am." She raises her brows to encourage me to get on with the reason I interrupted her viewing pleasure of the two currently using the Cross. "I prefer to have my submissive hanging when I flog him." She points at the ceiling where two cuffs are attached to a chain. "Sorry. I always forget to look up."

She chuckles. "No worries. Not many of our Dominants use it; they seem to prefer the Cross for some reason. When it is your turn the chain will be lowered for you to tie up your submissive then raised to your preferred height." 

I nod and motion Baby Boy to my side while the pair at the Cross end their scene. "Is that your submissive?" she asks. I can only grin with pride and nod my head. "He is exquisite. How much?"

I turn and frown at her. I've never had anyone offer to buy a submissive off me before. "He's not for sale. Nor is he for rent. He belongs to me and me alone."

She pouts and huffs. "Shame. He would look so very pretty fucking my submissive. She has never been with a man."

"Yes, well, I find I am extremely possessive of this one."

I can't help but undress him with my eyes the whole time he's walking toward us. When he gets close enough I can see the slight flush on his cheeks which I chose to attribute to his arousal. Stopping in front of where I'm standing, he slides smoothly to his knees and kisses one foot before doing the same of the woman I'm standing next to. "So very well trained," she murmurs. "Are you sure you won't loan him to me for just one night?"

He tenses where he's still kneeling with his head on my foot. "Very. I do not share. _Ever_." Reaching down, I assist him in standing. "Remove your shirt and socks and shoes."

He quickly complies, toeing off his shoes and socks first and then tugging his shirt up over his head. The crowd murmurs appreciatively at the sight of his toned and tanned body. A fierce hiss of _"Mine"_ echoes through my head at every eye that's trained on him.

The chain lowers between us and I begin buckling him into the cuffs, keeping my eyes locked with his. "Are you sure about this?" It's a question I ask every time I flog a submissive. Not everyone can stand to be flogged and I want to make sure the consensual part of safe, sane and consensual is being met.

He nods. "Good," I murmur, then motion for the chain to be raised until he's balanced on the balls of his feet. Then I mentally smack my forehead: I left my flogger in the hotel room. "Do you provide equipment?" I turn back to the Domme in charge.

"Of course." She waves to her left and a table covered with floggers and whips of all shapes and sizes still in their protective wrapping.

"Nice that you have new ones available."

"For sale, actually. It will be added to your tab for the evening."

Of course it will. I look over the options available and spy one that is extremely close to the one I have at home. I pick it up and remove it from its packaging. Swinging it a couple of times in a circle, I test the weight and then smack it against my leg. Baby Boy's panting hard enough that I'm afraid he's going to hyperventilate. "Easy," I sooth, rubbing one hand low on his belly above the waist band of his jeans. "What are the rules?"

He swallows and licks his lips, flicking tiny glances down at the flogger in my hand. "One, I'm to call you 'Master'. Two, no talking without permission. Three, no touching without permission. Four, obey all commands immediately or suffer punishment. Five, my safeword is 'SpongeBob'."

I grin to let him know how pleased I am that he was able to recite the rules without hesitation in front of strangers. "Very good, Baby Boy." Stepping behind him, I trail the ends of the flogger over the beautiful expanse of his back. "We're going to be pushing your limits tonight, Boy. Remember, you can stop this any time you want." 

He nods and adjusts his position so that he's gripping the chains linking the cuffs to the main chain in his hands and then a shudder passes through his body as he takes one more step down into his headspace. And that's my cue to let fly and I don't hesitate. I stop after the first strike, just like last time. Only this time it's to see just where he is.

I step closer and press two fingers against the angry welt that has appeared on his skin. "How does that feel?"

His breath hitches in his chest and for a moment I think he might not be capable of speech but then he answers with, "Fucking incredible, Master."

"How so?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Explain your answer."

He shakes his head. "I can't."

I press harder on the welt pulling a wince from him. "Can't… or won't?" I snarl in his ear.

"C-can't, M-master." Well, this is an interesting development. I have never made a submissive stutter after just one strike of the flogger, before.

"Why not?"

He shakes his head again, harder as if trying to clear it. "Just can't. If you've never been flogged it's not something that can be explained."

And damn if he isn't right. Flogging is something that has to be experienced to understand. "So very glad you like it," I purr in his ear causing him to shiver in response. "Keep being the good boy I know you are and you'll be greatly rewarded later."

He nods his head and murmurs, "Yes, Master." His tone makes me think he just might be getting tired of hearing me promise a great reward for his obedience especially when he obeys me already.

More determined than ever to break him apart, I step back and let fly with my second strike. By the time I've landed a total of ten strikes, he's jerking in his restraints and beginning to sweat. Stepping close, again, I press against the strike I just landed, smirking at the hiss that escapes. "What's your safeword?"

"S-spongeB-bob." I can tell he has his teeth clenches and that just won't do.

"Do you need to stop?" Being flogged while standing and leaning against the wall is totally different from being flogged while being suspended by your wrists. He shakes his head. "What do you need?"

"W-water." And just like that, there's a glass of ice water in my hand. I think we'll be coming back to this club.

I help him take a sip of water, after taking one myself, then fish out an ice cube and feed it to him. He has his head resting on his right bicep and his eyes are heavy-lidded as he rolls the ice around in his mouth, wetting his tongue and throat.

The need to touch him returns and I find myself running one finger along one of his eyebrows, our audience totally forgotten in the face of the trust this beautiful young man has placed in me. A trust I'm still not so sure I deserve but that I plan on spending the rest of my life treating like the great gift it is. "Ready to continue?" He nods and smiles at me and I just have to press my lips to his for a second or two before stepping back around behind him.

By the time I reach twenty strikes, I've removed my own shirt. This time when I pause to gauge where he is, I inspect the welts and notice that I've landed too many in the same spot. Making a mental note to aim for a different spot, I ask the same questions as before.

"What's your safeword?" He doesn't answer right away and then clears his throat and answers, "SpongeBob" his voice is rough like he's been trying to not scream. And that's when I remember I want him to scream. I want him to scream as loud as he can, something that he can't do at home.

"Have you been holding back your screams?" He nods. "Don't." I turn and look at the Domme watching over us. "Screaming's allowed, right?" She rolls her eyes and nods. "As loud as you want, Baby Boy," I whisper in his ear before offering him some water.

The next ten are harder on me than him, I think, because I've never made him scream like this before. The scream that leaves his throat on the first strike of this set has me afraid I've seriously hurt him and so I stop, frantically demanding to know if he's hurt. He reassures me he's fine and reminds me I demanded he scream as loud as he wants. I chuckle at myself and resume putting him through his paces, feeling myself settle into my own headspace even more with each swing of my arm and every pleasured scream from his throat.

This time when I pause to gauge where he is, I press my sweat slicked chest against his welt covered back, he gasps and tries to flinch away but I hold him fast with my left hand splayed wide on his lower abdomen.

After going through the usual questions, I assist him in drinking most of a glass of ice water, then fish a cube out to feed to him and another to run over the welts on his back. He whimpers at the feel of the cold ice on his heated and abused flesh. "Still with me?"

"Always, Master," he breathes.

I can tell he's getting tired. When we first started, he was holding himself up on his toes, taking the pressure off his shoulders and wrists but now, he's slumped in his bonds and I know I'm going to have to tend to not only his back but his wrists tomorrow. I'm now very glad that Sophia was willing to give us two days in a row off because he's going to need the rest of today and all of tomorrow to be able to move without crying out in pain.

Once the ice cube in my hand is completely melted I take up the flogger for the final set of ten. I trail the ends over the welts I've already placed on him and then over the nearly untouched skin just above his kidneys. I'd never hit him directly over them, too delicate, but the area _just_ above that could stand to have ten bright red welts… 

My decision made, I draw back my arm and land the first exactly where I want. The following nine land in almost the exact same spot, with only minute adjustments to prevent skin breakage, and then I'm done. I've flogged my beautiful Baby Boy forty times and watched him fall apart a bit more with each strike of the flogger against his skin and now it's time to take him home and put him back together again.

The crowd stands in stunned silence when I finally drop my arm and begin examining the welts to make sure there's no permanent damage. Satisfied there is none, I step around in front of him.

He's hanging loosely in his bonds, his hands fisted white-knuckle on the chains with his head resting on his right arm and his chest is heaving as he gulps in huge lungfuls of air. But his eyes… his eyes catch and hold my attention because they're extremely heavy-lidded and there's a soul-deep satisfaction in them that I've never seen in anyone's before. I only recognize it because it calls out to my own. It calls out to the satisfied Dominant inside me and has him howling his pleasure at being able to bring his Boy this deep; at knowing that our souls have communed together here today and that we will always have this moment; this _bond_ that runs soul deep.

"Gonna release you now. Can you stand on your own?" He nods and shifts until he's taken most of the pressure off his cuffed writs and I motion for the chain to be slowly lowered. "We're gonna go slow. Tell me if there's any pain." One eyebrow quirks toward his sweat soaked hair and I chuckle. "Any pain in relation to lowering your arms. It has been nearly forty minutes." 

He blinks and I take that as his affirmative response. The instant the chain is lowered enough for him to stand flat-footed again, he stumbles a bit and I wrap my arms around his waist to help him regain his balance. He sags in my arms for a moment, soaking up the full-body contact before recalling our audience and standing upright again. When the chain has lowered enough for him to start lowering his arms, I begin massaging his shoulders, hoping to stave off any pain. He winces at the first touch of my fingers to his flesh. My gaze snaps to his and I keep one eye on his response while helping him lower his arms so I can undo the cuffs.

After removing the cuffs, I lightly kiss the abused skin of his wrists. He releases a soft breath so I look up and find my gaze snagged by the love shinning in his. Stepping closer, I tuck one hand in one of his back pockets. "Say it," I order gently.

His whole face softens and he whispers, "I love you, Master" so sweetly I give in to the urge to claim that mouth and sweep the warm wet depths with my tongue, leaving no one in attendance in any doubt as to who this gorgeous young man belongs to.

As usual, he responds so readily to me that I know if we were alone I'd be fucking his pretty ass right now. "Let's go home so I can reward you properly," I say against his lips. His breath hitches at the thought of what that could mean and I give him my most evil smile.

After getting him back in his shirt and socks and shoes, I approach the Domme in charge and hand her my credit card. "Just the flogger?"

"No, I also had a beer and a double order of chili cheese nachos."

She taps some keys on a tablet computer on the table next to her. "Who was your server?"

"Julie. I'd like to give her a ten percent tip."

She smiles up at me. "Of course." She swipes my card, tears off the receipt that prints and hands me my card back. I swiftly sign my name and push the paper across the table. "We thank you,-" She glances at the name on the receipt. "-Master Yablonski."

"The pleasure was all mine." I bob my head in acknowledgement.

"Oh, I think we-" She twirls her hand in a circle. "-got some pleasure out of that performance."

I smile my thanks and lead Baby Boy back down the stairs and out of the club. While waiting for the valet to bring my car around, I find I can't keep my hands to myself, despite the very public street we're standing on, and so tuck two fingers into one of his front pockets so I can tug him closer and nuzzle my way under his chin where I suck a bruise in a spot that'll be mostly hidden.

The drive home is just as quiet as the drive to the club earlier in the evening had been. Still not able to stop touching him, I reach over and take one of his hands in one of mine and pull it into my lap where I curl his fingers around the bulge in my jeans. "That's what seeing you fall apart does to me." I squeeze myself with his hand. "It was so beautiful, the way you just stood there and took it, slowly coming apart at my command."

He tries to tug his hand from my grasp and I tighten my hold, turning to frown at where he's staring at his hand in my lap. He raises anguished eyes to mine and pleads, "Please, Master."

"I want you to touch me, Baby Boy. Why does this distress you?"

"Not-" He swallows, then opens his mouth but closes it when nothing comes out and shakes his head. "Please," he begs again and that's when I realize he's trying to undo my pants.

I laugh out loud. "Oh, Baby Boy," I murmur, assisting him in undoing the fly on my jeans so he can tug my dick out. The sigh he gives when his hand comes into contact with my skin has me twitching in his grip. He then begins to fumble with his seatbelt. "Oh, no, you don't," I warn, ignoring his whimper. "It's not safe. Jack me instead, if you must."

I've never let him masturbate me. In fact, I've never really let him touch my cock before. I've never asked if Sir ever did, and, frankly, I don't care. I need some relief right now and since he can't suck me or ride me, I'll have to let him jack me.

It quickly becomes obvious that he's paid attention to how I stroke myself the few times I've jacked off over his body because he has me coming apart at the first red light we stop at. I turn my head and watch him lick my come off his fingers, a self-satisfied smirk firmly in place and I don't even attempt to stop the loud guffaws that bubble up my throat at the mental image I now have of him as the cat that ate the canary.


	8. Chapter 8

Once back home and in our room, I take his chin in my hand and place a gentle kiss to his lips. "Still flying high?" He nods and the drowsy look in his eyes supports it. "Get undressed, then lie down on the bed on your stomach, I need to treat your back." 

I have to stop him when he goes to pull his shirt off like normal. "Easy. I may not have put salve on the welts so your shirt will be easy to remove, but you did bleed a little and those will have started to clot."

He turns so I can gently peel the cotton of his shirt away from the few spots of blood that can be seen on the white material before slowly lifting it over his head and off his arms. "Put stain remover on that before you toss it in the hamper." I drop the thin shirt into his hands and remind him I gave him an order already with a sharp slap to his ass.

With a yelp and a jump out of reach, he heads toward the bathroom to do what I told him to. Knowing it'll take him a bit longer than usual due to the bruising on his back as well as having to put stain remover on his shirt, I set about making sure the room is secure and turning off lights before joining him.

Kicking my shoes off near the door next to his, I turn and enter the bedroom, pausing to gaze at the sight of him lounging on my bed naked as the day he was born, his head pillowed on his arms and his face tucked into one elbow. The gentle rise and fall of his back tells me he's already dozing. It has been an emotionally trying couple of days so I decide to let him nap a bit longer while I get the supplies ready.

On a towel on the bed next to his right hip, I place a tube of triple antibiotic ointment, some betadine wash, gauze and tape. A bowl with lukewarm water is place on the bedside table to avoid it spilling. Slipping my hands into a pair of gloves, I climb onto the bed and straddle his hips, then lean down and nuzzle him awake.

"Mm," he groans, shrugging his right shoulder in an attempt to forestall my actions. "'m sleeping," he mumbles, tucking his head further into his elbow.

"And now you're not," I reply, biting his earlobe. He huffs out a sigh but removes his head from his elbow and opens his eyes, looking at me from the corner of one. "Hi." I smile at him. He closes his eyes and smiles back. "Nuh-uh." I poke him in the shoulder. "I need you awake." He blinks his eyes open and yawns. I can tell he's trying to keep his eyes open but they refuse to open past half-mast and I decide that's good enough. Not like I actually need him to do anything too terribly complicated right now. "I do apologize but this is gonna hurt." He nods his understanding and settles deeper into the mattress.

With a kiss to the knot of bone at the top of his spine, I pick up a gauze pad and leaning up to dip the gauze in the water before sitting back on my heels and picking up the betadine. I squeeze some on to the small square and rub it to get a lather going then begin to, as gently as possible, wash his back.

When he hisses at the first touch of the betadine solution, I have to keep reminding myself that I need to do this. As his Dominant it's my job to provide the aftercare he needs after a scene, especially when I break the skin. By the time I'm done, he's whimpering softly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"I'm sorry, Baby Boy. I know it hurts but we don't want it to get infected, do we?" I lean down to kiss his cheek and silently curse myself at the tear tracks I can see.

The antibiotic has a slight pain reliever in it which is why I use it. Applying it is, luckily, not as painful as cleaning his back but even so, he's still whimpering low in his throat by the time I'm done.

"Almost finished, Baby Boy." I place another kiss to the back of his neck, adding a hint of teeth this time. "You're doing so good. Just a bit more. Okay?" He nods and makes a noise of agreement in his throat, his bottom lip caught tight in his teeth.

I quickly put strips of gauze over his ointment covered back and lightly tape them down. I don't expect him to lie on his back tonight but incase he rolls over I don't want the sheets to get messed up by the ointment.

I then repeat the process on his wrists. Luckily they're not as bad as his back but still bad enough that he's going to have to be very careful his sleeves don't ride up too much for the next several days until the bruising goes away.

Done treating his wounds, I clean up and carry all the supplies into the bathroom where I empty my bladder before opening the medicine cabinet and removing the bottle of acetaminophen. I shake a couple into my hand and fill a glass with water and then carry it all back into the bedroom where I find him dozing again.

"Seriously? What's it gonna take for you to stay awake until I allow you to sleep?"

He cracks one eye open and peers up at me. "Sorry?" His tone implies he is anything but and, really, after all I've put him through in the last twenty-four hours I can't say I blame him.

"Hm," I hum, motioning for him to sit up. "Take these." I hand him the tablets and the glass of water. I can see the smart remark about 'take two and call me in the morning' hovering on his lips but he just grins at me and does as told before laying back down.

"I'm not even close to being done with you, yet, _Boy_ ," I lean down and growl into his ear. His eyes pop open at that and I know he's remembering the plug I put in him after finally Claiming his ass. "Spread 'em." I tap the inside of his right thigh and he complies instantly. "Hold yourself open for me." I move his hands to show him exactly what I want him to do.

I then stand there and just look at him. Just look at how gorgeous he is lying there on my bed holding his ass open so I can see the plug buried deep inside. Looking at him like that I decide I need some more pictures and so pick up the camera and snap a few of his plugged hole and up to his gauze covered back. I have a moment's regret that I didn't get some pictures of his back before I covered it in ointment and gauze. Of course it'll be at its prettiest tomorrow when it starts to bruise so I make a mental note to take some pictures then.

Having decided I've taken enough pictures, I put the camera down and reach out and begin to tease him with the plug; twisting it and fucking him a bit. Even pulling it out a little and letting his sphincter pull it back in. I tease him for several minutes, until he begins raising his hips to meet each thrust of the plug, then pull it out. He gasps and his anus spasms as it tries to close after several hours of being held open.

I want to be buried in that ass and he deserves a huge reward for how perfectly he came apart for me. "Sit up." I undo the fly of my jeans and pull my half-hard dick out. Then I sit down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Okay, your reward." I motion to my lap.

His brows lower over his nose for a few seconds and he looks from my face to my lap and back. I can practically see the light bulb go off in his brain when he figures out that I want him to ride me. The grin I get just before he scrambles over to straddle my lap is blinding.

With one hand to his hip and the other around me, I help him take me in until he's nestled in my lap. "Ride me," I whisper, pressing a light kiss to his lips. "However you want. You may come when you want and you can touch me."

He doesn't waste any time, instantly slipping his hands under my shirt and flattening his palms on my abdomen before slowly trailing them up my torso, my shirt bunching on his wrists. When he reaches my armpits, he flips his hands over and tugs my shirt over my head, tossing it behind him.

He manages to surprise me by not immediately beginning to fuck himself, instead seemingly enthralled by the expanse of skin on display before him. Leaning down, he places gentle kisses down my throat, across my clavicle and down my chest. He seems fascinated by the hair peppering my upper body, running his fingers through it, twirling some around a finger, parting it in the search for a nipple.

When he uncovers my right nipple he spends a couple of seconds thumbing it, intently watching its reaction to his touch. His curiosity satisfied, he leans down and blows warm air on it, again watching its reaction. He looks up and meets my eyes and I know what he's doing. He's seeing if my reactions are similar to his since he's only ever been on the receiving end. I nod my encouragement to get him back to what he was doing.

Baby Boy is one hell of a quick study, as I soon find out when he leans down and first licks, then suckles my nipple. I fist my hands in the sheets instead of around his hips so as to not scare him off. I want him to explore to his little heart's content since I'm the only person he's ever going to have sex with ever again and he won't get this chance very often.

My hips jerk with he gently bites my nipple, causing him to bite harder and pulling a moan from deep in my throat. He sits back and stares at me for half a minute, a thoughtful look on his face and then goes back to slowly torturing me with his lips, tongue and teeth.

Having discovered I love having my nipples bitten, he experiments to see which I like best: soft or hard or somewhere in-between and finds out that it's all good, but the harder the better.

After what feels like a year, but is most likely just ten minutes, he decides my right nipple has had enough attention and turns to my left; and proceeds to treat it to the exact same thing. 

Sitting here and letting him play with my body reminds me of when I was learning how to be a Dominant. The Domme who trained me believes that the best Dominants have been a submissive for a least a short time. After all, how can you know how to gauge someone's limits if you don't know where yours are? I was her submissive for almost two years before I found an older woman who called to the Dominant in me and she let me go. I had forgotten just how difficult it is to sit still and let someone else control when you get to the fucking. I also forgot how great this kind of exploratory foreplay is.

That being said, by the time he's done playing with my nipples, I'm really close to grabbing his hips and slamming up into him until I see stars. The fact that this is his reward is the only thing staying my hand.

He places both hands on my shoulders and leans forward to press his lips to mine. I can't resist the temptation and open my mouth, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip. He instantly parts his lips and we engage in a lazy bout of tongue dueling for several minutes.

When he finally begins to move, I take hold of his hips to help him with his balance. After the way he explored my chest, I fully expect him to take his time fucking himself on my dick and he does. First he grinds down against the cradle of my hips, moaning at how deep he can take me. Then he swivels his hips, _slowly_ , clockwise and then just as slowly counter-clockwise. And then in a figure eight from my left to my right and then a figure eight from my right to my left, then he alternates it all, leaving me gasping for air and wondering which way is up.

The head of his dick rubs against my stomach with each of his moves, leaving a trail of precome behind. When he begins to bounce in my lap, it catches on my navel and it has him panting, "Oh, oh, oh" each time it does.

Slowly his bounces get faster and harder and eventually he's practically standing up on his knees on the upward bounce and I'm in real danger of falling out. Only my hands on his hips is keeping him from getting too carried away.

By the time our hair is plastered to our skulls with sweat, he's begging, "Please, oh, please." I'm not positive what he's begging for, since I gave him free rein, but I take him in hand and the wail that escapes his throat tells me that was the right thing to do.

I don't have the energy to stroke him so I just make a fist and let him fuck it, occasionally rubbing my thumb against the head when it pops through the top. He has his head thrown back and he's fucking himself frantically and I can tell it's just not enough so I walk the fingers of my left hand slowly up his back to his neck and urge him to lift his head. 

When he does, the look in his eyes has my orgasm rolling over me like a tidal wave but I spare half a brain cell to pull his head to me so I can tug on his bottom lip with my teeth. Releasing it, I say against his lips, "Now, Ryan. Come now."

His head snaps back so hard, I feel a sympathetic twinge in my neck and he begins to spurt all over my abdomen and fist before collapsing forward on my chest, panting hot breaths on my sweat slicked skin.

I lean my head back and pant up at the ceiling, fighting the heaviness that always attacks after a great fuck session because we have to get cleaned up before we can go to sleep. But I figure it won't hurt to wait until I can move without feeling like I'm under water and so I cuddle him closer, tucking his head under my chin. I'm so attuned to him that I know the instant he falls asleep. I can't keep the fond smile off my face when he goes completely boneless much like a small child would.

Moving slowly so as not to wake him, I stand from the bed and lay him down on his stomach, then pad into the bathroom to take a quick shower, then wet a washcloth to use on him before tucking him under the covers.

When I join him a few minutes later, I'm struggling to keep my eyes open. It feels good to stop fighting it and just let sleep take me.

A moist warmth at my groin wakes me several hours later and I let my hands be my eyes in an effort to stave off actually waking up for a few moments longer. A smile graces my face when my fingers get entangled in my Boy's hair. He hums a greeting that vibrates down my cock and up my spine.

I'm not sure how long he's been blowing me, but I find I'm closer than I want so I pull him off, silencing his whimper of protest with my tongue. I fist my left hand in the hair at the back of his head and grasp his left butt cheek in my right with enough force to leave bruises. He whines low in his throat when I refuse to release his tongue, squirming in an effort to return to what he was doing.

Releasing my prize, I smirk up at him. "That was one hell of a way to wake up but I don't recall giving you permission to suck my dick." He moans when I squeeze his ass harder. "I bet you'd suck my dick all fucking day if I let you, wouldn't you?"

He buries his face against my chest and actually mewls softly, his hips thrusting erratically against mine. "Please, Master!"

"Please, what, Boy?" I lift his face with one knuckle beneath his chin. "Please let you dictate when you get to do anything? Please let you tell me what to do?" He shakes his head and his hips actually still but I can see the need in his eyes. He hasn't needed to come this badly since our first night. Of course I refused to let him come until I'd had half a dozen climaxes myself which does take a while for a man of my age.

I take pity on him and reach between us to wrap my hand around his erection and tug once, twice, three times before he's gasping and panting and squirting all over my hand. 

"Thank you, Master!" He tries to kiss my face but I keep him at a distance with my grip on his hair.

Releasing my grip, I roll from the bed. "C'mon. You need a shower and I need to check your wounds."

He follows me into the bathroom where I gently remove the tape and gauze. The welts are still red but not nearly as angry looking and the surrounding area is starting to purple up nicely. "Take care of business and I'll be right back." The frown he turns on me is to be expected since I haven't let him take a piss by himself when we're alone ever but I ignore it and exit the bathroom to retrieve the camera from the bedside table.

I stop at the door to the bathroom and snap a few pictures of him standing at the toilet, pissing, then move around so I can take some of his back, including several with him looking over his shoulder at me, his eyes still heavy lidded from sleep and his orgasm. "So fucking perfect," I murmur, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

With a flick of my head I beckon him to follow me into the shower. Before I have a chance to lather up the cloth with body wash, he drops to his knees and swallows me whole, holding with his nose pressed to my pubic bone for a count of twenty, his throat working rhythmically. My head drops back against the tiled wall when he begins to bob his head up and down along the shaft and my hands find their way into his hair. "Baby Boy," I growl a warning when it becomes clear he's planning on taking his time. He looks up at me through his lashes and that's my undoing; that and seeing those pretty lips wrapped around me. I empty my load down his throat before slumping back against the wall of the shower and slowly sliding down it to sit on the floor with him.

My eyes narrow at the satisfied smirk on his face. "Good morning, Master," he purrs.

"Brat," I say with no real heat.

He proves me right by laughing in my face.

The rest of the shower is done much more clinically and soon we're sitting in the living room, me on the couch and him kneeling in his spot in front of the coffee table, eating breakfast while watching the morning news.

Not having him wear clothes is a good thing right now since his back needs to be slathered in ointment and really needs to not be covered at times. After our shower I inspected his back again, pleased that the few open wounds from last night have closed, and reapplied the ointment, leaving it uncovered while we eat breakfast.

While I usually pay extremely close attention to him, I find it gripped by the morning news. Until he yawns so loud his jaw cracks, that is. I turn off the TV and turn to look at him and notice for the first time just how tired he looks.

"Are you still not sleeping?"

"I sleep just fine, Master."

"Don't lie to me, Ryan." I scoot closer and take his chin in my hand and turn his face so I can look in his eyes, frowning at the bags beneath them.

"Not lying," he says softly. "The past several weeks have been a huge emotional rollercoaster with the past twenty-four hours plus being the biggest up and down."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be." His face takes on a dreamy quality. "I enjoyed it so fucking much."

I chuckle at his response. "But still. We have to be back at work tomorrow," I say and remind myself we need to talk about how things'll be from now on. "And speaking of work…" I pause, trying to figure out how to broach this topic. "Go put some pants on." I point to the bedroom and he does as told.

When he returns, wearing a pair of my sweat pants, I pat the couch next to me. When he hesitates, I tell him, "We're equals for this discussion. Just like we were that first night all those months ago."

He sits next to me and silence reigns for several seconds. "Okay," I begin, turning to face him. "This is how it'll work. You already know how things work around here so I won't go over that. What you need to know is that from now on, you don’t do anything without my permission. With the exception of your job. Do you understand?"

He touches the tip of his tongue to his upper lip in what I think of as his 'thinking face'. "I think so."

"Want me to elaborate?"

"Yes, please. Just to make sure I totally understand."

I nod. "Okay. If you need to go to the bathroom, you have to ask me. If you're hungry, you have to ask me if you can eat and what you're allowed to eat if I say yes. Does that make sense?"

"What if you're not around?"

"You mean if I'm in surgery?" He nods his head. "I guess I'll have to tell Sophia about this and if she agrees, you'll ask her. If she doesn't agree, you'll just have to wait until I'm free."

"And if I'm on a procurement run?"

"You can call me. If I'm going to be in surgery, I'll leave you a message or something." He lowers his head, his forehead furrowed in a frown for nearly a full two minutes. 

When he raises his head, I know he's made his decision. "And this begins today?"

His response startles a laugh from me. "Sure, we can start it today if you want."

He shakes his head. "Nah, on second thought, I'd rather start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is, then." Standing, I hold out one hand to him. "But for now, we're taking a nap."

He pouts but puts his hand in mine and allows me to him lead back into the bedroom where I cover his back with more gauze before tucking him into the bed for a nap.

When I wake, the sun has begun its descent in the sky and he's lying on his back next to me. I can tell he's been awake for a while and the fact that he didn't wake me right away has me wanting to do something to reward him for his patience.

Rolling to my left side, I lean over where he's lying on his back and take his left cheek gently in my hand, rubbing my thumb back and forth over his cheekbone while staring into his eyes. The blush that creeps up his neck signifies the exact moment he becomes uncomfortable with my attention. When he shifts his hips nervously, I toss my right leg over them in a silent order to stay still.

He drops my gaze and swallows and I can't help the soft chuckle at his discomfort. He hasn't had a problem with me looking at him like this in quite a while and I find his backsliding adorable. He turns his head to the right, almost like he wants to bury his face in my neck. The move exposes the spot behind his left ear and I lean down to nuzzle it knowing the effect it'll have on him. And I'm not disappointed when he shivers and releases a shaky sigh.

I place a chaste kiss to the area before leaning back and urging him to turn his head back so I can look in his eyes again. When he complies, I reward him by leaning down and rubbing my nose against his. Pulling back I can see that my behaviour has him confused. The corners of my mouth turn up in what I hope is a reassuring smile.

Everything about tonight obviously has him totally stumped as to what I might do next and so he falls back on something that is, usually, guaranteed to get him what he wants, namely me fucking his brains out. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and drops his gaze to my mouth. On a normal day that would flip my switch like crazy and have me fumbling to get him into position but not tonight. Tonight is all about me showing him just what he means to me. Showing him that he's not _just_ my fuck toy, that when I say 'I love you', I actually mean it.

Shifting until I can rest my left hand on the top of his head, I leaning back down and again rub his nose with mine, this time touching the tip of my tongue to his lips. They part instantly but that's not what I want at this time. I haven't felt like going this slow with a lover since my wedding night. I had almost forgotten just how sensual a simple touch can be.

I run the tips of my right hand up his left ear and into the hair at his temple before scratching lightly behind his ear which has him arching into the touch and tilting his head back, revealing his throat to me. Never one to ignore any part of my beautiful boy, I nuzzle under his chin and press a smile into his skin when he swallows thickly.

Slowly, I trace a random pattern with my nose up his jaw and along his cheek back to his nose, bumping it with mine on my way down the other side of his face and back under his chin where I lightly run my teeth over his Adam's apple.

Cupping my right hand around the back of his head so that I can turn it this way and that as needed, I run my nose up one temple, across his forehead, down the other temple, across his closed eyes and up over his eyebrows. I haven't actually done anything and yet his breathing keeps catching in his throat.

I shift my hand from the back of his skull to his left cheek, splaying the fingers wide so I can drag my thumb over his bottom lip, watching it catch and buckle before leaning down and running the tip of my tongue across it, getting it wet and rewarding him with a smile when he doesn't replace my moisture with his own. Then, deciding he needs another reward, I place a chaste kiss to his lips, little more than a hard press of lips to lips, actually.

Shifting closer so he can feel my growing erection, I slip my leg between his, pressing my knee up against his balls. He does as expected and just spreads his legs wider but that's not what I want tonight and so I hook my right ankle around his left ankle, and tug until our legs are entangled. He gasps his surprise against my lips as I once again give him a chaste kiss, a bit lighter than the one before.

With a flick of my tongue, I lick his upper lip and he opens his mouth, silently begging me to kiss him. I have a plan in mind for this evening and refuse to allow him to sway me from it. With a slight shake of my head, I let him know I'm not going to kiss him right now and return to caressing his face with my nose. Every sweep of my nose is followed by a touch of my lips, until I've kissed every inch of his face.

I pull back to look into his eyes. The confusion that's still plainly there tells me he hasn't figured it out yet and so I return to gently kissing his nose, his cheeks, his closed eyes, his forehead and his chin. When I kiss his chin, I can't help but nip it too, just for the way his breath catches in his throat at the feel of my teeth.

This time when I pull back, I see that he finally understands what I'm doing and the love that's shinning from the beautiful blue depths has my own breath catching in my throat and my heart skipping a beat. I shift closer to that I can grind my dick into his right hip. "Touch me," I whisper into his right ear.

He doesn't even hesitate, just slithers his right arm under me so he can wrap it around my waist, sliding his left hand along my arm to grip my right shoulder, bending his right leg a little bit so he can press his knee against my balls and tucking his left leg more securely around my right leg. 

"Been wanting to do that for a while, have you?" I ask, chuckling softly.

"I always want to touch you," he replies, his voice sounding ragged and used up.

We begin to slowly thrust against each other, not much more than just shifting our hips, while staring into each other's eyes. I drag my thumb back across his bottom lip and down the right side of his jaw until my hand is lightly wrapped around his throat. The trust in his eyes when he tilts his head back, floors me and to reward him, I finally seal my mouth to his, laying claim to the moist cavern and sucking on his tongue like a piece of candy.

His whimper snaps me back to the present and the fact that I've begun to tighten my grip on his neck. I pull back to nibble on his lips and loosen my hold, caressing the abused skin in apology. He responds by digging his nails into the skin of my back and shoulder, pulling a hiss from me.

"Say it," I demand, my voice just as torn to shreds as his, my hips beginning to speed up.

"I love you, Andy. Have since the moment I first laid eyes on you." His last word ends on a gasp when I sink my teeth into his earlobe in punishment for calling me 'Andy' without permission even though it made my heart soar to hear him say those words with my name.

Gripping the side of his head in a grip that'll most likely leave a few bruises, I lean up and look deep into his eyes and growl through clenched teeth, " _Say it_ " and he doesn't disappoint. His hips start thrusting just as sharply as mine and he says through his pants, "I've… loved you… since before… I knew… you existed,… Master!" His orgasm hits just as he gets the last word out and his back arches sharply off the bed.

"That's my perfect beautiful boy," I murmur, my head buried in his neck as I chase my own orgasm against his hip. "Ryan!" I come with a shout and he just holds me through the aftershocks.

I sluggishly lift my head to look at the clock and am surprised to discover that I drifted off for several minutes and I worry about whether or not I'm squashing my Boy but a sharp glance at his face shows he also drifted off and is in fact still dozing. A sharp bite to his right pectoral muscle has him jerking awake. The instant his eyes open, they widen with the realization that he came without verbal permission.

"Don't be alarmed, Baby Boy. I didn't tell you to _not_ come. Besides, despite everything we've already done together, I do believe that was the first time we've rubbed off on each other." The tension leaves him on a sigh and he begins to lower his arms. "Don't. I like it."

He squirms a bit until he's settled deeper into the mattress and lets his arms relax until his just barely holding me with his right hand settled on my left flank and his left hand resting on my right thigh which is still pressed up against his balls.

I start to lay my head on his shoulder when I remember I've been wanting to have him taste himself, so I scoop some off his chest and offer it to him. His eyes cross when he tries to see what's on my fingers before opening his mouth obediently and allowing me to feed him some of his own come.

Scooting up the bed, I lean down and whisper into his ear, "Delicious, isn't it?" I take his whimper as agreement and scoot back down the bed so I can rest my head on his right shoulder, trailing my wet fingers down his chin and neck and curl them loosely over his left shoulder. 

He tugs on my left leg until it's draped over his hips, then runs his hand up my thigh until he can grip my right butt cheek. Trailing the fingers of my right hand down his chest, I rest it on his chest right over his heart and play with his left nipple with my thumb. "I'm not going to be able to sleep with you doing that," he grumbles.

I laugh. "Like I'll be able to sleep with you groping my ass?"

He joins me in my laughter before burying a kiss in my hair and turning so that we're in his favorite position: him spooned up against my chest. Tightening my arm, I pull him in closer and tuck my nose behind his right ear and let sleep finally claim me, knowing that tomorrow we'll be taking the first step toward taking this to the next level.


End file.
